


(allow me) to be your fayth

by hailynx



Series: Challenges, Events & Exchanges [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy X, Angst, Death, Death Rituals, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, OT12 - Freeform, Rituals, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just that much larger than life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(allow me) to be your fayth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous (chenpionships)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+%28chenpionships%29).



> I do not own EXO or Final Fantasy X.  
> Originally written prompt #94 from [Chenpionships 2014.](http://chenpionships.livejournal.com)  
> Some minor edits have been made since.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Jongdae grows up thinking that he will live a pretty nondescript life, despite the sin that plagues his world. His full understanding of Spira’s misfortune comes after the Calm passes. Once Sin steals Minseok away, the perfect family picture shatters to pieces and everything crumbles at his feet. The wounds that Jongdae obtains in attempts of picking the pieces set him up on a new path and he ends up making a choice that leaves his parents both torn and proud.

 

Today is a day to be shredded between both extremes.

 

Jongdae returns to the people anew, but still as himself, the usual kitten like grin plastered across his face. It’s been days since he went in for the initial trial. He had fainted due to exertion but instead of going off to rest as he should Jongdae puts the people to put first. He rejects his guardian’s protests by reasoning that he had slept in enough in the temple during his knock out period. Despite some blurred lines, Jongdae has a pretty clear understanding of where he stands with the title of a Summoner. He has vows to the people that are easy to keep. Conversation and assurance isn’t any extra trouble that his guardian deems it to be. Jongdae is chosen, just as the rare few others and wishes to utilise his abilities for the benefit of all that he comes across.

 

In the short life that the average citizen of Spira has, Jongdae is set on doing something special. However, there isn’t much of a variety on offer. Jongdae is not talented in any other areas and knows that there are others who excel in them and will do better. To comfort himself, he constantly reminds himself that a summoner’s training is difficult and special in its own right. Jongdae had endured all of the trials so it is only appropriate that he makes the best use of it now.

 

When he strolls out of the temple’s doors, he can see all the people that have gathered. They fill up the entrance of the temple and even the lengthy flights of stairs to welcome his return, so he carefully stretches the smile on his lips. Thick beads of sweat drips from his temples but his smile does not falter. The citizens of Kilika are here to cheer for his successful return and there’s no better way to thank them than this.

 

Following behind Jongdae, is a much less enthusiastic being. He is tall with a stick like body and a blank face—the sole guardian that Jongdae has. He looks much more neatly kept but that’s only because his work has yet to begin. He is blank and stiff but does not look menacing to the public eye—mostly because they already know him.

 

His face is pleasant enough, clear features topped with a nice smile—when he actually smiles. Atop his head is short hair cut neatly and out of his eyes, divided between black and platinum blonde. The guardian is decked out in clothes that are a mix of red and black, flexible and stretchy material wrapped around his body to accommodate the best physical movements for the battles ahead.

 

Each piece is tailored carefully to fit, shirt with careful red designs hugging his skin and comfortable leather pants tucked at the end into thick combat boots made to last the long and tedious pilgrimage they have ahead. Underneath his jacket, holsters are attached in a well hidden manner to hide twin pistols for quick and efficient release. His loosely wrapped belt is connected to a thick metal chain that runs around his waist and across one thigh—a fashion statement to rebel against his summoner’s own rigid dressing senses. However, he is neat overall, no dangling pieces and definitely no loose threads attached to his clothing.

 

Contrary to his causal guardian, Jongdae is much more reserved but a little messier. Ever since Jongdae had begun his summoner training, he has had only one dress code. The summoner is often dressed in full formal robes with pieces piled on top of pieces. It seems like getting into those robes and fixing them up perfectly uses too much effort, for Jongdae’s hair is always a mess, brown locks curled unruly across his side fringe and frayed at the back.

 

His mother had packed a few different ones for his pilgrimage but today, it’s the blue and white robe with a warm hood that he wears. Jongdae wants to change out of it because it is currently weighing his exhausted body down, but the people have expectations he wants to meet first. Much to the guardian’s dismay, Jongdae has no intentions of ever changing his attire completely. The robes are traditional but are spacey, heavy and impractical, especially because they are prone to snag. However, Jongdae insists on them, reasoning that he needs to enter each and every temple that they will visit with respect.

 

Summoners are always loved by the people of Spira and that is his ground for dressing and speaking like he does. Every time a summoner is present, they are scrutinised with strict eyes. As a child, Jongdae had done so himself, with the many that have come and gone, but without any news of victory. He knows why the people look because it is the exact same reason that he had looked. Many pass by, but few complete the full journey. People want to remember those that succeed, but with so many failures, they’re watching to see if they can entrust these passing summoners with their hopes.

 

Summoners have the ability to ease the people because of their enhanced abilities to deal with Sin. The people feel safe and their constant worries are temporarily relived, so everyone has a desire to know where and what a summoner is doing. Just like today, the people gathered at the temple send their prayers. They want to bless Jongdae and wish him well for his journey but more importantly, for the sake of their own survival. The people repeat the traditional ritual of prayer, spreading hands that outwards and pulling inwards to create a sphere that cradles their hearts, followed by a deep bow.

 

Jongdae mirrors the gesture perfectly—the ritual coming naturally—and then promptly offering to perform a Sending. It has been a long time since Kilika has seen a proper execution of the ritual. Summoners have come and gone, but with the rapid speed of that they need to complete their pilgrimages, a timely Sending has been rare for the small island. The people lower their heads once more, grateful for the service offered. They want to send their loved ones to a better place to ensure that they do not fall victims to hatred and vengeance and become fiends.

 

“Lord Jongdae,” his sole guardian hisses with a frown.

 

“Sehun,” Jongdae returns the same amount of frustration only carefully masked, by a smile as his eyes hideaway behind sharp crescent lids.

 

There are rarely on the same wavelength. In all honesty, Sehun is Jongdae’s final pick for a guardian. The boy is even younger than he is and if not for the lack of suitable offers, Sehun will not be going on this lengthy journey with him. For reasons unknown, the people that could have served Jongdae decided that they didn’t want to. Jongdae has been incompetent at times in his youth, but he is certain that he has shown them of his growth ever since he’d started his summoner training years ago. However, when push came to shove, no one had agreed to accompany him on the pilgrimage except for Sehun. Jongdae had agreed reluctantly, certain that he could give reason for Sehun’s dismissal once they start bonding, but that had not been the case. Jongdae cannot really reject Sehun for any valid reason, because the younger male is actually doing a decent job at being his guardian.

 

“You should rest,” Sehun suggests.

 

Jongdae waves him off lightly and makes his way off the step. Sehun exhales and follows two steps behind, albeit begrudgingly. He can feel the exertion from Jongdae’s body and wishes, for his own sake that the man rest. Jongdae still has a lengthy journey to make and he is not yet travelling to the Isle of Besaid so there is still time for him to rest properly before performing a Sending. There’s no need to rush only to crash and burn. Jongdae understands Sehun’s concern but it is much more important for him to send the pyerflies and assure the villagers of his capabilities.

 

Jongdae is insistent, as he makes his way down from where he stands above the people. Sehun bites back his complaint and follows in Jongdae’s footsteps by walking through the spilt path that the people have created for Jongdae as he passes. Along the way, Jongdae reaches out to those that search for him. He shakes their hands in a firm and assuring manner and kneels down to greet the children with an infallible smile. Jongdae loves children in particular because they are bright and hopeful. Most of them are his Jongin’s Blitzball students, so Sehun can see how easily he is moved by their extended hope and belief in him.

 

Kilika Temple is built on the highest point of the Kilika Wood so the steps down are tedious, just as it is up. Normally, Jongdae does not have a problem, often running up and down the steps, but today, it just feels a little bit more exhausting than usual, with his mouth dry and head swaying. Sehun is right in his judgement. The fatigue is unclear to the people who are blinded by hope. Jongdae is cheery in his attempt to reassure the people of their temporary safety, but eventually his fatigue gets the better of him. The summoner misses a step by the third flight and sends his body stumbling forward, unbalanced. Luckily, the guardian’s reflexes are on par and he jumps down two steps and wraps a firm hand around Jongdae’s elbow to pull him upright. Sehun’s face is a constant scowl so Jongdae doesn’t make much of its newly hardened state.

 

“Thank you,” he says and continues on slowly.

 

Sehun gives his summoner a stiff nod and they continue down to the woods. This time though, Sehun does not allow Jongdae to walk alone. He keeps his fingers firmly around the curve of Jongdae’s elbow and walks him down each step with rare patience. From their previous crowd, there are few that follow, wanting to see the Sending so that they may say their final goodbyes.

 

The Sending is not a ritual that everyone can stomach. If Sehun could throw away only one aspect of his duty it would be the one that requires him to watch the Sendings. Sehun is one of the people that would rather never watch. Unfortunately, it is a part of his duty as a guardian to watch over Jongdae and ensure his complete safety until the last moment of his pilgrimage, so he follows more closely than others.

 

The ritual is one of the most heart wrenching things that Sehun has seen in his whole life. He has seen a total of two complete Sendings as a child. Each and every time, Sehun’s dislike for pyerflies grows. It is irrational, but Sehun can never bring himself to enjoy being in the presence of pyerflies as explicitly as Jongdae does.

 

Despite the dislike that Sehun has, he can acknowledge that pyerflies are exceptionally beautiful. They glow like crystals and cast beautiful colours upon one’s vision, like a diamond in light but are unreachable as they float airily away from a human’s reach. However, every time he sees pyerflies float into the air, the bell like sounds that they emit crawls at his heart. It is as if they are mourning for being ripped away from their source of belonging. It is always an unsettling sight that turns his stomach and makes him feel ill.

 

Jongdae on the other hand, has found it to be a fascinating sight—most probably because he’s always felt drawn to the feelings of the stronger pyerflies. It comes naturally and it is something that he excels at, feeling calm and at peace as he dances to ensure that those who are dearly loved are sent away safely. The pyerflies that Jongdae has often encountered have all passed through him with ease and kindness. Each and every time they pass through him, Jongdae experiences something new, almost as if he has absorbs their all of grief and thus understands their inner most desire to move forward.

 

Once there are no more steps, Sehun uncurls his fingers and allows Jongdae to travel alone. The summoner finds his place in the middle of the forest, where a pathway has been built for convenience of travel and calls forth his staff. The thin stick weapon with an emerald crystal attached to the end of it is quite sturdy despite appearances. The emerald crystal catches light and reflects it upon the onlookers’ vision as Jongdae swirls it into position, directly in front of him, like a battle stance to start the ritual. The few people standing by are awed into silence while Sehun steps back instinctively, to hide amongst the endless shades of green.

 

What he doesn’t manage to hide away from, is the presence of the pyerflies that are pulled from the environment around him. They slosh like waves and rustle the leaves, crying as they’re ripped away—for joy or for mercy, Sehun isn’t sure, but it always leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Sehun can only recoil inwardly in discomfort. The people sob as the sky fills with blotches of colours of the rainbow only to fade into nothing. Jongdae however, is unfazed and continues to dance, as if the staff is an extension of his body and together they move swiftly through the air. He dances for them, until there’s nothing left but the soft air filtering through the leaves and their lungs.

 

After completing his first successful Sending, Jongdae turns to his guardian for approval. He knows that the people appreciate his efforts so the one that matters is Sehun. However, when he twirls around sixty degrees to find Sehun, the world takes a negative spin. Jongdae’s steps are lopsided and Sehun fades in and out of his sight. It is as if his guardian is backing away instead of coming to and it’s scary to think that he’s already scared away the only one that had said yes. Jongdae gasps hastily, reaching out for the guardian that’s falling from his grasp but there’s only brief warmth against his fingertips before everything dissolves to black.

 

* * *

Jongdae awakens in the temple with sweat smeared across his forehead and a desperately fearful scream for Sehun. However, when his eyes shoot open and he comes in focus with the ceiling that he had been using for months his breathing slowly regulates. When he is finally calm enough, Jongdae turns his head to find his guardian standing, as he usually is. Sehun is by the entrance of the door, in position as the perfect guard. He hadn’t even flinched, when Jongdae had called for him so suddenly.

 

Jongdae had honestly thought, before he passed out, that it was Sehun that had been in danger, but perhaps the guardian had been right. He had pushed himself a little too far, for the first day on duty. But Jongdae also knows that there is no time to wait. Summoners die or lose their rights to their pilgrimage on the road all the time—others must make haste to make up for that loss. It is by no means a competition, but many more lives are at stakes if there are no summoners on the road.

 

“Have we missed the boarding at the port?” Jongdae questions quietly.

 

Sehun doesn’t move an inch from his spot but he offers a quiet answer, “Not yet but you’d best hurry.”

 

Jongdae nods and makes an effort to fix his attire. In record time, he’s decked out in his thick and heavy robes, hair once again, a completely ruffled mess. The robes restrict some of his movements but tradition is tradition. Jongdae will get used to it, just as he has to the idea of Sin. When Jongdae is ready to depart, he is fully recovered as himself, laughter brimming as he slaps Sehun’s back, sending him stumbling a few steps. Sehun clears his throat with distaste and hopes that Jongdae understands that his behaviour is inappropriate but the summoner moves forward without any intentions of listening. As usual, Sehun follows a careful few steps behind.

 

The walk down to the small village is quiet today, but they are both certain that the people will be at the port to see them off. Half way down, they meet their parents who have come up in greeting. Both of Jongdae’s parents take his hands and Sehun is whisked away by his mother. He can trust family, so he allows Jongdae to indulge in the last affections that his family have to offer. Sehun’s mother pulls him though, quickly down the rest of the steps. When he glances back, Jongdae is already masking his confusion with a smile and small wave of assurance. Jongdae will not ask because he respects personal space and Sehun will take advantage of that.

 

“What is it mother?” Sehun asks flatly because he knows what she’s here to reiterate.

 

She pins him with a hard look, thick black brows pulled together, contrasting the greys in her hair. She’s much older than she had been three years ago when they had been rescued by the fishermen returning to Kilika. Jongdae’s parents as inn owners had offered them a place to stay for light labour. When Jongdae had made a final decision on summoner training, Sehun’s mother although heartbroken, had reiterated his late father’s last wish and pushed him to be a guardian—to repay the debt that Jongdae’s family has never asked him to pay. They had nursed his father until his very last day, exerting effort, gil[1], kindness and love for a family that has more often than not, weighed them down.

 

“Be good for Lord Jongdae,” she reminds firmly.

 

Sehun has retorts that she doesn’t allow him to use. He’s used it before and his mother has shot him down with the notion of honour. There isn’t such a thing as honour in Sehun’s books for what he is doing. He likes Jongdae on a basic level and they _can_ be friends, if they work at it, but the pilgrimage is not the least helpful in that aspect. Sehun doesn’t understand how he will be honoured for going on this pilgrimage. It is definitely fascinating and one of the methods that will give him the chance to explore Spira without difficulty of travel, but he still doesn’t like it. Sometimes, when he thinks about it, Jongin may have been right. Then again, Jongin is just a little bit biased because he doesn’t want Jongdae to go. If Sehun could, however, he would rather travel the world alone, without the weight of Spira’s population and hope.

 

“Okay,” he agrees only to see her eyes crinkle into a smile. “I understand.”

 

Just as he finishes, Jongdae claps him lightly on the back with a laugh that jerks him back into reality. The summoner flashes him a reassuring smile and jumps a few steps ahead. It isn’t until his parents smile at Sehun does he realise that he and his mother had stopped walking in the midst of their conversation. He bows his head a little and links arms with his mother, walking her down a few more steps to the village that leads to the port.

 

From behind, Sehun watches Jongdae stride with an odd kind of brightness. Jongdae passes through the crowd and repeats the process of yesterday with a perfect smile painted on his skin—no irritation and no breakouts. He shakes hands, ruffles heads and sends prayers at everyone he comes across. It’s a never ending cycle of tradition and it comes so easily Jongdae doesn’t even notice that he’s feeling dizzy from all the bowing that he is engaging in until he’s standing on the platform to board.

 

“Bye mum,” Sehun says, with a strong hug before he lets go reluctantly to rush to his summoner’s side.

 

Even if it is for show, Sehun wants a perfect performance. He takes large steps to stand by the summoner and keeps a hand on the small of his back to steady him. Jongdae doesn’t say a word to Sehun—occupied by his goodbyes to the people—but he does lean back against the touch to show that he appreciates the support. When the heat presses back, Sehun’s fingers threaten to curl into the fabric of Jongdae’s robes but he holds back, commanding his hand to still and his mouth to silence.

 

Several people shed tears. Included in the numbers are Jongdae’s parents who’ve come to hug him again before they push him a few steps further into the ship. Excluded though, is Jongin who has refused to come and see Jongdae off for this journey. The youngest of the Kim family had rejected Jongdae’s choice and hadn’t spoken to him properly since he’d reached his final year of training. All Jongin wants is for Jongdae to stay at home. Jongin had tried every tactic possible and ended up discouraging all the potential guardians from their post. He would have succeeded, if it weren’t for Sehun’s compliance with the role. Although their days are limited with the threat of Sin, Jongin had wanted Jongdae to stay. There is little danger in Kilika, unlike the ones that comes everyday with the pilgrimage that will take them across the most dangerous plains of Spira.

 

“You must send Jongin to Luca,” Jongdae whispers in his parents’ hug. “After I defeat Sin.”

 

They nod briefly in his arms, “We will.”

 

He pulls away gently and graces them with a smile, eyes flickering over the crowd one final time. Unfortunately, no matter how much he searches, he only sees the same faces. Only the few people that can stomach goodbyes are present. Jongin is grown up now. He is no longer the child hiding in a corner waiting for his brother to notice that he’s having a hard time approaching. Jongdae’s heart clenches in his chest and he feels so disappointed it makes him feel guilty as well. There are others here to support him but he’s only wishing to see one person. The feelings reiterate to him, how unfit he can be a summoner when he fails to appreciate the joy and hope that most others have put into him.

 

“Take care,” Jongdae requests with a bow and prayer.

 

The people mimic him and keep their heads lowered until Jongdae boards. They know that there is an order to obtaining the Aeons. He will be back to visit Kilika once more before the journey continues. Few will greet him again but others, who are a little closer, will not. Jongdae would rather that they didn’t, but he cannot ask him directly to leave him alone. He knows that if he takes the trip away from home, he will know how to appreciate it in the brief moment that he returns, but he cannot settle into that warmth.

 

Sehun takes their belongings and disappears aboard the S.S Liki while Jongdae stays waving as it sets off. Jongdae retreats quietly when he can no longer see the small village of Kilika.

 

* * *

The Cloister of Trials is cold but the Besaid Temple is the first and therefore has the easiest trial so Sehun solves the pathway quite quickly. Jongdae follows his guardian in a quiet and grateful manner, because he is apt in at his summoner skills but the trials given in the cloisters messes with his head and frustrates him. Therefore, Jongdae allows Sehun to take the lead and trade the positions of the spheres until one door open after another. Jongdae sticks close by and watches in hopes of picking up the tricks, but he finds that it is impossible for him, with the large amount of time that Sehun goes back and forth doing god knows what. The knowledge that he hopes to pick up becomes an excuse to stick close to the warmth that another body provides.

 

Once all of the doors are open, they follow the path that finally leads to the Chamber of the Fayth and from there, Jongdae proceeds through the final door alone. Guardians are granted permission to enter the Cloister of Trials but they are not to enter the chamber. Sehun is not too fond of the idea of meeting the Fayth anyway—they’re made of pyerflies after all.

 

Sehun remains stoic as always, standing stiffly on guard as he waits. Unlike the initial trial, the meeting and prayers to the Fayth seems to take much longer. He cannot tell time in the chamber but it does start to feel heavy enough to drain him. Jongdae is in no way incompetent but Sehun’s never experienced this before so he cannot make a concrete judgment.

 

Eventually, Sehun gets up and paces around the chamber in search for hidden gems and treasures. There is nothing left behind though, no messages, no treasures or alternative forms of hope. When exhaustion hits, Sehun finds a place to sit, just directly in front of the chamber door to ensure that he can catch his summoner if needed. He has growing expectations for Jongdae to develop as a summoner but for now, Jongdae is still finding his ground, so Sehun gives him leeway. Sehun does hope that by the time that they reach the ruins of Zanarkand, Jongdae will be able to stand his ground after meeting with the Fayth, even without his guardian by his side.

 

The endless moment of waiting continues to drag on even as the chamber door opens hours later. This time, Jongdae’s steps are much steadier and he seems much happier with his progress. Obtaining the Fayth is a boost for his confidence as a summoner so Jongdae flashes Sehun a smile and hopes to be congratulated for his achievement. Sehun offers nothing. Instead, he gets to his feet promptly and silently hands a handkerchief over for Jongdae to wipe at his brows. Jongdae takes it gratefully, dabs it at his skin before breaking into a large grin as he grabs Sehun by his hands, forcing the guardian to jump excitedly with him.

 

Jongdae’s happy demeanour is not new but he’s too easily excitable that it is exhausting—even his tone is high and obnoxiously cheery, “Do you want to see?”

 

“See?” Sehun queries blankly.

 

“The Aeon,” whines Jongdae with a pout on his lips, cheeks puffed up as he throws a light punch at Sehun’s chest. He justifies the summoning with his adoration for the Fayth. “Valefor is very likable.”

 

Sehun stares for a long moment, debating between entertaining and shutting down his summoner, before flicking Jongdae’s forehead harshly in attempt to straighten them _both_ out. “Aeons are sacred creatures, not toys for you to use to show off your skills, Lord Jongdae.”

 

Something flickers across Jongdae’s eyes, but he drops it along with Sehun’s hands in annoyance. The sudden change has Sehun feeling slightly lightheaded, as the warmth on his hands runs away with its owner but Sehun keeps the complaint to himself. Jongdae has no protest against Sehun’s logic, but he does have something to say about attitude. It’s been three years since they’ve met but they still don’t get along the best. Even if his words are respectful, his tone is not. Jongdae had hoped that in deciding to become a guardian, Sehun would understand, but it seems that that is not the case.

 

“Ch’, you don’t have to lower yourself to me Sir Sehun,” retorts Jongdae, rolling his eyes in defiance as he turns his heel to exit the chamber. “For what you and I know, you’re definitely more important than I, on this pilgrimage to defeat Sin.”

 

* * *

The journey back to Kilika is as quiet as they can get it to be. The people have gone on with their lives so Sehun and Jongdae filter through the crowd quietly, to the temple and then back to dock once they have obtained Ifrit. When they’re back in Kilika, Sehun sees Jongdae looking for glimpses of Jongin but he doesn’t exert effort to make their meeting happen. Jongdae has only old memories that probably don’t match the description anymore. It’s a little disheartening but perhaps that’s for the better, because when he reflects, he will find himself with fond memories rather than the ones where they are fighting over his future.

 

Within a week, they’re back at Kilika Port to board the S.S Winno to Luca. Before they board, Jongdae is still looking for Jongin. However, instead of finding any signs of the Blitzball player, he catches a brief longing expression on Sehun’s usually blank face and the old knowledge that he’s allowed to escape briefly comes back to haunt him. In all honesty, he doesn’t see Sehun as the type to give up his time for a cause like Sin. Some people just want to live while they can. He sees Sehun like that, with his laid back personality with tints of teenage rebellion. Sehun doesn’t seem to fit, not when he had looked happiest at training and practice with Jongin.

 

Jongdae turns away and looks down at the shiny surface of deep, deep blue water beneath his feet. The water is sloshing softly against the wooden ship but it doesn’t move, still anchored. There’s still a chance for Sehun to turn back, just like how the water always sends the S.S Winno back to Kilika. He kicks his feet against the wood and clicks his tongue in annoyance. He’d said it before and now, he wishes to reiterate, but doesn’t know how to find words that are moving enough. Sehun has his reasons for the pilgrimage, ones that Jongdae is unaware and does not dare to ask because even Jongin had failed to stop him. Sighing, he leans over the edge and blows a raspberry in frustration, only jerking backwards in shock, when Sehun suddenly appears next to him.

 

“I’ve packed your belongings into the second cabin,” Sehun informs him, tone seeped in disapproval for the summoner’s random childish behaviour. “Do be careful of what you do and where.”

 

Usually, Jongdae is more put together, like the model summoners that have gone before him. He’s more composed than Sehun can ever hope to be. The older is a mix of things, but he is most definitely mature and confident in his skills when it is needed. Even Jongin, who shares features with his older brother, has issues with confidence. Jongin’s confidence plummets at the slightest mistakes. Jongdae on the other hand, continues to try and try. It’s what has gotten him to where he is today. Jongdae knows and understands that he will continue to make mistakes as he travels, but he’s ready and more importantly, _willing_ to correct them. The start of it can be Sehun.

 

Jongdae twirls around and points his finger at the land, “I won’t stop you.”

 

Sehun throws him a look, brows raised and lips quirked in amusement, “Are you going to defeat Sin on your own, Lord Jongdae?”

 

Just a few days prior, Jongdae had reiterated Sehun’s importance over his, on this journey but upon evaluation, Jongdae can always request the service of another guardian outside of Kilika. It does not have to be Sehun. In fact, it shouldn’t be. The number of guardians that one can take on the pilgrimage is not set. Jongdae is free to enlist whoever will lend him their service. They need not be close at the beginning. The point of the pilgrimage is to develop a bond between the foreign summoner and guardian to forge the best Final Aeon that they can.

 

Jongdae is known to be friendly. He can get along with almost everyone that he meets upon the first meeting, so it does not have to be Sehun. In fact, after all three years of living in the same village, Sehun is the only person that remains cold and outside of Jongdae’s reach. It may just be for the better that he swaps out his guardian as early as possible. Jongdae still has no idea why Sehun had agreed, so eagerly and readily to the job. Even Jongin, who does not understand, had fought against the idea for Sehun.

 

When Jongdae had finished his training, their bond was still on a rocky basis. They had barely spoken to each other and only acknowledged each other’s existence. If Jongdae is honest, he only knows about Sehun briefly through Jongin’s rambling and from the things that he has heard, being a guardian is nowhere near the top of his to do list. Jongin and Sehun are much closer to friendship than Jongdae will ever be, but here and now, Sehun is the one that is his guardian—not that Jongdae will choose Jongin, if he is given the choice.

 

“Luca is a good place too,” Jongdae mumbles, ignoring him. “The stadium is there…”

 

Sehun takes a good look at his summoner’s side profile, lost in the long fluttering lashes and the rise and fall of his chest and almost delays his words too much. This time, the summoner avoids conversation and flashes Sehun a quick smile before turning away with a very brief word of his fatigue to excuse himself from the guardian’s company. Jongdae straightens out his robes carefully as he walks back, to enter the cabins just below deck. Sehun stares for a long time at his shrinking shadow before he registers everything and chases.

 

“We should go to the end,” Sehun announces with determination. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

 

Jongdae jerks back with wide eyes and mouth parted slightly as the words fade. Jongdae’s body is stiff, fingers refusing to curl as he wishes and his eyes glimmering with an odd kind of shine. Sehun keeps his face blank but he cannot help but wonder if it means anything more than what he had intended it to mean.

 

Jongdae ends up snorting a little in recovery, the corners of his lips curling softly as he turns and closes the door. “Goodnight, Sehun.”

 

* * *

Luca, as Jongdae had said, is a very attractive place. Unlike the small villages, the people of Luca seem to be relatively happy and carefree. It is true that the stadium boosts relative morale but it is probably thanks to the Crusaders and Chocobo Knights who linger with the duty of protecting Spira’s only source of entertainment—Blitzball.

 

As soon as they reach the docks of Luca, Jongdae is energised again, no longer blue with seasickness from being thrown around on the ship. Sehun does not have enough energy to keep up despite the fact that they have been well rested. Once they’ve gathered all of their belongings, Jongdae drags Sehun off the ship with glee written all over his face.

 

“Is this why you refused to rest at the temple?” Sehun asks as Jongdae’s fingers curl around his wrist to drag him along gently.

 

The beginning of their journey had been rather fast paced. Jongdae doesn’t know what Sehun had been expecting when he took on guardianship of him, but he hopes that they will not suddenly be bound by another set of rules. Jongdae had personally squeezed up all of his rest time at the temple and used it aboard the S.S Winno for this very purpose. There are many, many things that he wants to see. Contrary to their village, Luca is a lively place so there is a lot more to explore. However, the first place that Jongdae wants to see isn’t far from dock. He runs straight to the centre of it with Sehun attached to him and stops at the reception to look at the schedules displayed just above the reception centre. The summoner is set on seeing the stadium that is able to temporarily free people of their fears.

 

The layout is clear and a small tournament is currently running, but the games are not being played right now. Jongdae continues to pull Sehun along until he reaches the reception desk. From then onwards, the summoner is speaking brightly, all shyness non-existent in the face of something that he really wants. However, rules are rules. There are no exceptions for visitors so they are unable to see the locker rooms or the empty stadium exclusively.

 

“There will be a game tonight,” the receptionist informs. “Why don’t you come back then?”

 

“May I grab two tickets in advance then?” Jongdae requests, already rummaging through his pocket for the gils needed. “Which seats do you want, Sehun?”

 

Sehun blinks his way to reality, wondering when he had been giving the option to voice his opinion, given that his summoner had decided this all on his own. However, he cannot deny the fact that he would like to see the game if possible, so he gives an indifferent but slightly hopeful answer. If they are buying the tickets this early, hopefully they will still be able to score some good seats. From the tournament layouts, the Guado Glories and the Al Bhed Psyches will be playing and it looks to be a good match.

 

“Near the front?”

 

The receptionist does a quick check of her little machina[2], “Is the East block alright?”

 

Sehun nods and Jongdae answers with a bright smile as he drops the gils onto the counter to pick up the tickets. “Thank you very much.”

 

He pockets them carefully and flashes Sehun a smile in warning before dragging him along again. They both have learnt things about Luca from the returnees on the S.S Winno, but they have not seen anything directly. Even so, Jongdae seems to have memorised every detail of Luca and is taking Sehun on a perfect path. He knows exactly what he wants to see and the exact path that will take him there. Jongdae stops for nothing, taking careful steps around town and turning with great precision.

 

“Is there something else?”

 

“The Luca Theatre of course!” Jongdae grins, bashfully.

 

Jongdae is told continuously, that this is _his_ journey, but he doesn’t believe one bit of it. The person that he’s travelling with, will be sharing every experience with him and he wants it to be as good as they can have it. It is a difficult pilgrimage with a lot of risks and they do not know when it will end, if it ends at all, so Jongdae wants to create the best memories, will help pull them through when things get rough. Sehun may not appreciate it now, but he will realise the effort later.

 

“Don’t you want to lodge somewhere first?” Sehun whines in the back of his throat, dragging their belongings along tiredly. “I don’t think it’ll be wise to get on the road again, after the game tonight.”

 

“We’ll worry about that later!” Jongdae exclaims, “What if they’re showing something really cool at the theatre and we miss it?”

 

“So what?” Sehun grumbles with a pout. He does not care for theatres and creative literature all that much.

 

“C’mon,” Jongdae urges, ignoring him.

 

Sehun jerks his whole body back, “No.”

 

“Aye,” Jongdae halts, turning around with hands on his hips. “You’re bound to me. The guardian goes wherever the summoner goes, no?”

 

“Are you seriously—” Sehun sighs, resigned.

 

He cannot argue with that. He’d pledged himself to it.

 

“Yes!” Jongdae exclaims with a tiny jump, looping his fragile arm over Sehun’s neck to secure a grip, “It’ll be worth it!”

 

* * *

The crowd surrounding them is very excited to be in the stadium. Despite the numbers, the amphitheatre had filled pretty quickly. It’s the first official game that Jongdae has ever seen and so he’s even more thrilled than most. Every game in Luca is broadcasted, but the smaller villages do not get to see the games as they are being played. Luca makes use of the small scale machina to broadcast the game throughout its taverns and inns. People in villages, small and far from Luca only receive the information by word of mouth once the team returns to town. Sehun’s glad to be here too, but he keeps his excitement carefully concealed. One of them has to look normal while Jongdae flails his whole body around in anticipation. Jongdae may have forgotten the fact that they are being watched but Sehun has not.

 

“Blitz off!” The commentator announces enthusiastically and the buzzer goes off to signal a start for all twelve players.

 

The midfielders from both teams dash for the ball and outside of the stadium, the announcement makes the large crowd cheer. Everything happens so fast that it’s hard to catch—or maybe, it’s because they’re not used to this kind of speed. The actual games are very different from the practice regimen. This is nothing like the training that Sehun had done previously in river waters and the murky beach of Kilika. Everything moves so quickly and with such precision that it leaves him feeling slightly incompetent as a former player. The crowd are in complete glee, unlike anything that they have ever seen before. Everyone seems to have forgotten about reality and is taken in by the smooth movements conducted under water.

 

Their play style differs and it is very clear from the get go. Sehun understands all of the dynamics but Jongdae looks a little lost as he watches so the guardian sighs and explains what he can. The Al Bhed Psyches are a very good team. They are well rounded in all aspects required for the game. The Guados Glories’ on the other hand, have high speed but at the cost of their attacks, endurance and health points. However, their larger hands are helpful when it comes to their ability to catch, defend and pass. It kind of balances it out, but every team is strong at one point and slightly weaker than the other. Training to become well rounded, takes a lot of effort.

 

When the game ends with the Al Bhed Psyche’s close victory, the fans break out in cheer, but even then, it’s a fleeting act. Once the announcement has been made regarding the next round, the crowd disperses swiftly. Knowing that Spira is cursed with Sin, the Blitzball games are the only times that a large amount of people gather in one place. However, their time together is limited because when people gather and, in excessively large amounts, Sin comes with a thirst for blood. That is why all the villages are small and with few people. The less life, the less likely Sin will appear to take it away. However, this small piece of information is only one of the smaller mechanisms of dealing with Sin. It is impractical in the long run so that is why there is a need for summoners and their guardians.

 

Even when the staff are coming in to empty the stadium, Jongdae lingers so Sehun stands his ground to entertain his summoner. The stadium is at the centre of Luca docks, particularly close to sea, where Sin can find its way easily, but if the people disperse, the chance lowers. Jongdae is counting on that reasoning for safety as he stays grounded. Sehun plans to entertain Jongdae briefly, but he doesn’t think to be shocked. Without regard, as if Sehun isn’t around at all, Jongdae jumps from his seat and dashes onto the marble ledge that makes up the amphitheatre, swaying back and forth haphazardly until he catches his balance. Eventually, he steadies but the potential danger still sets Sehun’s heart running miles. The summoner that he guards can be too spontaneous.

 

“Jongdae!” Sehun hisses, as he chases. When he catches up, he reaches out his hand carefully to rest them on the small of Jongdae’s back to ensure that the summoner is completely steady. One of these days, Sehun will die of a heart attack before he even manages to complete the pilgrimage. “Don’t just spring up like that all of a sudden!”

 

As if he doesn’t hear the complaint, Jongdae drops down and sits himself on the ledge, casually leaning forward to stare through the sphere. His eyes widen in fascination and they glow as he takes in sight of the water. A new calm settles over his body when he listens to the sound of the water, almost as if he is taken somewhere else for a short moment.

 

Jongdae’s hands pressed carefully against the glass in fascination. “I’m going to protect this Stadium.”

 

The water that is slowly draining is so clear and beautiful, nothing like the murky seas, often dyed red after Sin’s visits. Unlike the water around the small islands and villages, the water within the sphere actually feels like it is meant to display life. The players of Blitzball portray it very well in their movements and their joy. It had been communicated to the people and Jongdae thinks that he can finally understand how Jongin goes on, with Blitzball as his motivation, despite the constant threat of Sin.

 

Jongdae stares through the water, watching as it drains and leaves a clear sphere. It’s mesmerizing and he wishes that he had time to see it fill too, but he cannot be too demanding. Most summoners do not take their time like Jongdae has, so he considers himself to be fairly lucky to have Sehun’s occasional compliance. Once the sphere is empty, the summoner sighs and turns around to speak to his guardian but words die on the tip of his tongue—had Sehun been holding onto him the whole time?

 

Sehun waits for the comment to come but Jongdae’s gaze is only loosely on him. It is almost as if the summoner is out of focus and the words refuse to form. Jongdae’s lips part time and time again but they close in complete silence. The speechless state of his usually cheery and talkative summoner has Sehun experience another degree of shock.

 

“Lord Jongdae?” Sehun nudges, “Are you alright?”

 

“Uh…” Jongdae stutters in the formation of a smile, heat pooling at the area that Sehun holds.

 

He’s still perched up on the ledge, completely unaware of the danger that he’s putting himself in. He’s stopped thinking about anything else. In fact, Jongdae can only think about the fact that Sehun is still holding on to him. Jongdae is in no rush to have the warmth taken away from him so he holds onto his silence and takes advantage of Sehun’s concern. It is a good start because when they had first met, Sehun had been reluctant about everything—a handshake had taken almost three days to pull off. Jongdae had originally thought that unlike himself, Sehun was just reserved and preferred his personal space. He’s wrong, he finds later, when Sehun drapes himself over Jongin easily. It became a personal goal. Jongdae is determined to develop some kind of ground where physical contact isn’t something burdensome between them.

 

“Are you okay?” Sehun repeats, a little exhausted.

 

“Uh… ah, yes,” Jongdae flashes him a smile. “I was just thinking.”

 

Sehun wonders what can be so important to pull him away from reality like that. “About?”

 

“We should go for a dive…” he looks at the guardian, eyes lit brightly and lips curled mischievously. “You can teach me.”

 

Sehun scoffs, at the ending image that is already clear in his mind. “You’d drive the spectators mad.”

 

“Just so you know,” claims the summoner with an indignant huff when he finally recognises the insult. “Minseok was fair, so I’ve got the basics at least.”

 

The name is not new, but there is a cloudy aura hanging heavily over it. Jongin had mentioned such a man before but had refused to go into detail. Sehun hadn’t asked, not too interested at the time. There is no other feasible explanation for Minseok’s missing presence so Sehun assumes him to be dead. It’s likely that Minseok had been lost to Sin. Only when and how, remains unclear, but Sehun doesn’t feel like he needs to know about this particular fact.

 

“Basics that I haven’t seen you utilise for years,” Sehun retorts.

 

“Oh… um, maybe I would end up driving the spectators mad,” Jongdae replies airily when he realises his mistake. He turns away to hide the discomfort and fixes his eyes on the sphere. “I would be putting shame to High Summoner Ohalland’s name, wouldn’t I?.”

 

Sehun nods in serious acknowledgement, fingers curling deeply into the material of Jongdae’s robes to pull him down from the danger of imbalance, “At least you know.”

 

* * *

Despite the late game, they travel off and onto the Mi’ihen Highroad and find lodging at Rin’s Travel Agency. It is near morning but Jongdae gives Sehun a short rest before waking the guardian up and urging him to get ready for the day. The summoner brings him breakfast and it’s slightly disorienting but Sehun eats so that he doesn’t have to exert effort bonding. When he finishes, Jongdae is completely set to move on. Jongdae has packed all of their things and carries them on his back, claiming that it will be his turn for the day. Sehun doesn’t argue with Jongdae’s need for independence because it’s an important aspect of their journey as well.

 

The whole journey had been tedious on boat, but it is not much different by feet. The only difference is the lack of blue skin and seasickness. It’s probably a good thing because Jongdae is exhausted, but he is not threatening to hurl at every stop that they make for a break. Their trip on the Mi’ihen Highroad however, is the most uneventful yet so they stay relatively clean and rested.

 

Sehun expects to encounter fiends endlessly, but the road is pretty clear. They even manage to avoid the large Chocobo Eater that Sehun hears hinders many on their pilgrimage. The only problem is the tedious road that is empty of scenery to observe. The Mi’ihen Highroad is without people and lacking in convenient rest stops for them to stock up on food and water. Even though they need to do so soon, Jongdae demands adamantly that they stop to spend the night at Mushroom Rock Road. Sehun doesn’t like the place for its creepy nature but it doesn’t seem to bother Jongdae in the least. When they arrive, it is early noon, but the sun sets rather quickly and a dark veil settles over the area, making it even more eerie than it had been before.

 

The Crusaders League lingers every now and then, but the land is barren right now, so any persons remaining are rare. They have bumped into a few members along the way, but there are no operations planned so their stay is not permanent. Still, Jongdae insists on resting at Mushroom Rock Road and he demands it with the authority of a summoner, using the tone and the gestures that he rarely uses. It usually doesn’t work, because Sehun knows him to be an easygoing person, but if the timing is right, Jongdae can stun Sehun into compliance.

 

“Of course,” Sehun’s reply is immediate.

 

When Jongdae breaks into a smile, Sehun finally registers his mistake. He curses mentally and follows while reprimanding himself internally. He will need to work on that. Jongdae, on the other hand, takes it as a silent victory and walks deep into the road to find a suitable place to sleep. Sehun can only follow quietly because he had already agreed.

 

Due to previous encounters with Sin and the rough water that slams itself against the surface of the land looks like a large mushroom, so people have come to call it as such. The environment has yet to be explored, because the people are afraid to be lost in the nooks and crannies of such a dark place and so the unexplored areas leave rooms for a lot of questions. Sehun finds his heart rattling in his chest with worry, concerned over how they will deal with the fiends that they know nothing about. Jongdae though, seems to have no regard for such a thing.

 

“If we push through we will reach Djose Temple,” Sehun tries once more when he finds himself too uncomfortable with the cold and chilly surroundings. “You can rest then.”

 

“But I’m exhausted.” Jongdae argues, “Let’s just rest here. It’s not that bad.”

 

Jongdae’s definition of bad is clearly whack. Sehun doesn’t think Mushroom Rock is a place to stay for a lengthy period of time, without accommodation. Although it’s not quite Djose Road, it is close enough for the Basilisk to come roaming. Sehun doesn’t like the Basilisk and for as long as he can, he wishes to be safe from the fiend’s ability to turn him into stone. If Sehun had been a little bit younger and a little less jaded, he would have pouted too, just to see his victory shine through but he folds and complies because his role as a guardian doesn’t give him that kind of right.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Jongdae waves a hand once he’s dropped their belongings down. “I’ll set up camp, so you can please go and find some wood?”

 

“Fine,” Sehun hisses, half heartedly.

 

He kicks his feet on the ground as he makes his way around the empty land. He doesn’t really have a clue where he’ll find wood, but he’s got to try. Sehun goes a long way and picks up all the pieces of wood that he can find. Fortunately, it will just cover them for the night. There isn’t much left around Mushroom Rock—there’s no cultivation in the area so it is a chore, but he manages to pick up some ship wreck pieces that have floated to shore. They are dry enough so it will not be too much of a problem to light.

 

When Sehun returns with wood, he’s glad that Jongdae has kept his word about setting up. The summoner has not run off to explore the place on his own so that is a good start to building some level of trust. Sehun dumps the wood in the middle of their bedding and sets it up within a mix of stones so that it will burn nicely. Once he’s happy with his work, he steps away and allows the summoner to do his work. However, not long after Sehun turns his back, an explosion blows up and sends Jongdae stumbling backwards onto his butt.

 

“What the—”

 

“Ha… ha,” Jongdae laughs flatly, from where he sits, looking quite comfortable, despite the mess of crispy hair that he dons. “That was an accident.”

 

“What kind of accident?!” roars Sehun. Half of the firewood is burnt to ashes and the rocks that he had placed to steady the flame have shattered into smaller stones. “What did you do?”

 

“Uh… ha, I was just testing the Fira.” Jongdae explains, while attempting to rub the dirty ash off of his cheeks with the back of his sleeve only to make it worst by spreading the particles. “I picked it up recently, remember?”

 

“For firewood?” Sehun replies incredulously, unable to complete his sentence. “Stick to the basic fire spell! Do you…!”

 

In the barren land, the amount of wood that Sehun had gathered is everything that he could find that is usable. Now they only have half left and it will not last them through the night. He doesn’t want to freeze to death and certainly, does not trust his summoner to have enough magic points[3] at this stage to keep a steady and controlled flame for the night. Besides that, Jongdae will probably fall asleep half way through the night and leave them to freeze to death.

 

“I’m sorry, but…” Jongdae coughs, clearing his throat. Jongdae knows that it’s bad timing but the smell of smoke in his hair is unpleasant. “Can you please help fix my hair?”

 

Sehun looks at the crispy strands and feels the anger dissipate to nothing. For a moment, he thinks that he can leave his summoner as he is, so that he’ll finally learn a lesson, but Jongdae cannot really enter a temple looking so dishevelled. His skills will be questioned by the people around them and Sehun would rather people not look at them with such a gaze. Jongdae is quite competent, but more often than not, playful. That is how Jongdae likes to display himself and he doesn’t mind it if people judge, but Sehun knows that it makes things difficult.

 

“Light a fire,” Sehun instructs, reaching into the loop of his belt to pull out a small knife. “So I can see.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t mess around this time and lights a proper fire with the lowest level skill. The wood sparks and then settles into quiet warmth as Jongdae sits near it to keep warm. He pulls his hood back and sits complacently as he waits for Sehun to help him out. Jongdae’s eyes flutter close for a moment as he listens to Sehun’s light footsteps shuffling around until he’s seated comfortably. The guardian leans in close and his breathe brushes across Jongdae’s forehead before he settles comfortably so that he can see and use his hands.

 

“This is the last time.” Sehun states, voice thick with concentration as he runs his fingers through Jongdae’s hair to smooth out the strands. “I’m not your maid.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Jongdae laughs and slowly closes his eyes again. “Please make it pretty.”

 

Sehun sighs again and begins to sort out the burnt strands. It’s about time that Jongdae get a trim anyway—his hair has grown out and started to settle over his eyes, masking his vision. Sehun flicks the little knife out from its case and begins to trim very carefully. He cuts as close to where the burns end as possible and then tries his best to smooth the cut out so that Jongdae’s fringe is even. Sehun continually runs his fingers through the soft strands just to check, but the last few times may just be because he’s taken in by the sight of Jongdae being quiet and peaceful. Having that every once in a while is good and if he can prolong it with the pretence of his work then he’d rather have that to Jongdae’s enthusiasm.

 

“I’m finished,” Sehun announces after a long moment and pulls away.

 

Jongdae opens his eyes slowly and brushes the remaining loose strands out of his head. He feels the cut with his fingers and then flashes a wide grin, eyes shining because they are no longer overshadowed by dark brown locks. “Thank you.”

 

Sehun gives Jongdae a curt nod and then returns the knife to its home in the loop of his belt. He goes in search of peace as Jongdae gets to his feet and starts ruffling through his hair to get rid of all the stubborn tiny strands that are clinging to his skin. Jongdae brushes his fingers through thoroughly but ends up giving in and using the water spell to wash his hair, making sure that he doesn’t develop an itch.

 

“Do you want to wash too?” Jongdae offers, his staff ready at hand to help out.

 

Sehun shakes his head, “I’m fine.”

 

Jongdae nods dances around the flame awkwardly, while waiting for the heat to dry out his hair. Sehun is already curled up in his thin blanket and turned away from the flame. Behind him, Jongdae makes faces and odd gestures just because he can and Sehun will never know. He just wants to have a little fun every now and then, but he did not think that he will be scolded so frequently. In the company of Sehun as the guardian, Jongdae hadn’t been able to escape the stern reprimands although there have been moments of weakness like the Blitzball game. Eventually, the fun stops. His energy runs out and without entertainment to keep him up, Jongdae succumbs to the dull lull of the night.

 

“Okay,” Jongdae exclaims—because he knows that Sehun is still up—curling into his own thin piece of lining. “Goodnight, Sehun.”

 

Jongdae rolls up and falls asleep as fast as he always does. Soon after, he’s breathing lightly but Sehun is still twisting and turning on the hard surface. The sky is empty and boring to look at but it doesn’t induce sleep as he wishes. He hopes to sleep so that the thoughts of guilt will leave him alone, but the light shuffling sounds around him doesn’t give him any peace. Although he knows that there are always fiends around and that it is never safe, when they bother him like this, he’s easily annoyed. Eventually, Sehun gets up to stretch out his limbs with a small round of combat.

 

The movement helps loosen up his muscles and destroy the tension in his body. In addition to that he earns a few more hundred gils to add to their savings and manages to clear the area of fiends for the time being. When he rolls back into thin cotton, he is much more relaxed and eventually, sleep befalls him. When he comes to, in and out of sleep because his brain is still ticking with guardian duties, Jongdae is nowhere to be seen. He has a moment of panic but when he recomposes, he realises that their belongings are still lying around haphazardly. Jongdae hasn’t yet deemed Sehun incompetent as a guardian. Even if he does, it may just be a blessing. That way, Sehun will not feel guilty for disobeying his father’s final wish.

 

However, there are actions that Sehun can still take. His job is not over until he’s tried every method possible to retrieve his summoner. It’s a good time to run, but Sehun gets onto his feet only to pack the most important items with him before he goes on a search. The inner land of Mushroom Rock is as dark as it is during the day so there isn’t much of a difference in his search. Sehun explores the areas that he already knows to start safe, but Jongdae is not there. Sehun hopes that this isn’t a part of Jongdae’s curiosity but he cannot be sure. He finds himself going in deeper and deeper because Jongdae isn’t lingering around the outskirts of it. Sighing, Sehun walks back in hoping that Jongdae will have returned, but is eventually forced into the innermost space of Mushroom Rock.

 

What Sehun finds first though, are lights in the sky that direct him to where his summoner may possibly be. Sehun follows closely and upon arrival, the remaining pyerflies are evaporating in the air and Jongdae is completing his dance. He doesn’t notice Sehun’s presence and settles down in a lazy manner on the floor beneath him, the emerald staff by his side and body splayed on the floor to watch as the light of the pyerflies fade to nothing. The sky dampens again in darkness and Jongdae lets out a sigh, seemingly satisfied.

 

“You haven’t gone out of your way to perform a Sending at any of our previous stops,” Sehun states lightly. “What’s so special about Mushroom Rock?”

 

Jongdae, never have been scared of ghosts, laughs, “You caught me.”

 

However, it’s half hearted and clearly no laughing matter. Jongdae relaxes further onto the ground, but his eyes are strongly focused on the distant sky. The last of the pyerflies have evaporated, leaving the skies dark and only lit by the moon and its accompanying stars. Sehun’s dislike for pyerflies is definitely irrational. As he’s come to learn over the years, pyerflies are a part of Spira’s society. There is no escape—he’s made up of them too, but it’s difficult to hate himself for being made of it when he cannot see or detect it.

 

“Minseok was last seen here,” Jongdae answers carefully. “I wanted to… send him off at least. I mean, we were never told if he was sent properly, you know?”

 

Minseok is indefinitely special, but is probably more important than the average person that Jongdae and Jongin interact. Sehun can understand the desire to send a loved one. Unclean deaths are rare and he doesn’t think that Minseok had suffered it, but it’s best to be sure. Sometimes, the soul is lost and cannot find their way to the gate of the Farplane on their own. Jongdae, as a summoner, is meant to guide them so his actions are not odd, but from his insistence and secrecy, sending Minseok seems to be one of the more urgent goals of his pilgrimage.

 

Sehun struggles, words clogging up again and again but finally settles on a small praise, to acknowledge Jongdae’s efforts, “You did well.”

 

Jongdae looks up at him unsure and so he offers his hand to pull the summoner up and back on his feet. Jongdae lets out a small chuckle and wraps his fingers carefully around Sehun’s hand. Sehun holds tightly and Jongdae allows himself to be helped this time, instead of exerting strength to get up on his own. They can learn to balance, slowly, just like this.

 

“I always do well,” Jongdae grins and gives Sehun’s hand a solid squeeze.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Now that you’re done, go back to bed. We have to make haste tomorrow.”

 

* * *

When morning comes, Sehun wakes to Jongdae pinning a new shield onto his wrist. It’s too bright and he’s still sleepy but he doesn’t like to be caught off guard like this. Jongdae, who’s been around long enough now, catches the slight movement and jerks back before he’s kicked across the rocks. Sehun slumps back down after his miss and groans, irritated. Jongdae just laughs as he pockets Sehun’s usual shield.

 

“It’s got stone ward on it,” Jongdae informs him of the new magical property contained within the new shield, “Just wear it until we’re off Djose Road, okay?”

 

“Alright…” Sehun agrees still half asleep.

 

Jongdae leaves him alone after they have come to an agreement and begins to pack their items up. He rolls up every piece of material that they’ve used and squeezes it into their bag to carry along the rest of this road. He allows Sehun to stay curled up a little longer as he cleans up after himself and sets everything so that they are completely ready to go.

 

Despite Jongdae’s insistence on balancing the load of work, Sehun has been handling everything so far. This time, Jongdae takes advantage of Sehun’s drowsiness and takes over for the time being. Once he’s made sure that everything is secure, he checks their pocket of gil to make sure that they have not been looted during the night. Jongdae is meticulous about the gil because Sehun’s scolded him before. It is about time that they start saving anyway, because there are many things that gils can help with, especially if they run across a particularly good merchant. Secretly though, Jongdae wants to have some really nice food before he reaches the end of his journey. The delicacies of Spira are waiting for him and this is only the start of it.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Sehun,” Jongdae nudges the half asleep guardian when his task is complete. “But if you like, we can stay another night.”

 

Sehun shoots his eyes open to glare. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and he’s tired, but another night on this road will kill him. As much as he hates the thought of thunder, he’d rather spend his time at the inn that is said to be located just outside the Djose Temple rather than the hard rock road. He rolls out of the warmth that he’s made and folds the thin piece of cotton together before shoving it into the space that’s left in their bag.

 

“I’m ready,” he exclaims with a yawn.

 

Jongdae hands him a cup filled with cool water, “Wash up first.”

 

“Right,” Sehun nods, still just a bit languidly.

 

* * *

They reach the half way mark of Djose Road without much trouble but unfortunately, still run into a large creamy white Basilisk. The encounter is extremely smooth, convincing Sehun that the Basilisk had been waiting around for them. Sehun sighs but draws his twin pistols in time with Jongdae and his staff. The large Basilisk dances awkwardly, with its arms waving about before them and Sehun just hates it. It looks smug—heck, he doesn’t even know if fiends have emotions—but he needs to focus on defeating the fiend before any of them are petrified. However, the moment that he turns to Jongdae to advise him on the course of battle but the summoner is already stiff.

 

“What the heck,” Sehun jerks backwards.

 

Jongdae remains completely still while the Basilisk dances arrogantly. Jongdae must be an idiot—how does one manage to get themself petrified within the first twenty seconds of a battle’s commencement? Biting down on his lips, Sehun readies himself for an Overdrive because he will be in big trouble if the Basilisk stays around to hurt. Readying his pistols, Sehun swaps out his usual ammos for a set of smaller ones that are more compact with power and a tinge of magic.

 

He fires at double his normal speed and the release is straining, but the damage builds up one after another set to destroy. Quick Release is not something that Sehun likes to utilise but losing his summoner to a Basilisk is a no go zone. They have passed by many horrific fiends and he is even prepared to go against the Malboro in the Calm Lands so they cannot lose here. The last bullet from both guns cause an explosion and Sehun jumps quickly to move Jongdae’s frozen body to ensure that the summoner doesn’t lose any parts in the blast.

 

Fortunately for Sehun, the Basilisk fades into nothing. With the single attack, the pyerflies disperse and evaporate into the air. He places his summoner down and just stares in awe for a good moment and then pokes, just because he’s a little curious, but Jongdae doesn’t move an inch or whine like he normally would. Despite Sehun’s dislike for Jongdae’s constant chatter and brightness, it’s a little odd without it.

 

Sighing, he rummages through his pocket for the remedy and sprinkles it over Jongdae’s head. They have never had to use a remedy over petrifaction before, so Sehun is a little apprehensive that it may not work. The Spirian world is dangerous and not everything is as it seems, even if they have been told so. Sehun is on standby a long while but there is no movement. He wills himself to wait but eventually his patience wears off and he’s poking at the frozen body again. Seconds after he pulls his hand away, the remedy takes effect and Jongdae’s body softens, no longer stiff and grey like stone. The first thing that Jongdae does is stretch out all of the kinks in his body. He’s whining with each stretch and paying no attention to his surroundings until he feels Sehun’s burning stare.

 

“Ah, thank you.”

 

Sehun pins him with a sharp look of disapproval.

 

“What, we only have one,” Jongdae reasons with a simple shrug, “I haven’t quite mastered customisation, so we’ll just have to deal.”

 

“You’re the summoner,” Sehun raises a brow at him, “If I’m petrified, you can use Esuna to help. If you’re stone, what can I do?”

 

“Remedy? Soft?” Jongdae laughs because he is fine now and it is all thanks to Sehun. “Just like what you did just now.”

 

“And if the Basilisk decides to break you before I manage that,” Sehun yells. “I’d be without a summoner!”

 

Jongdae looks at him, very carefully but doesn’t say anything that he wants to hear. Jongdae is rummaging through the list of items that they have and it’s not enough to customise another shield with stone ward on it. He lifts his gaze to give a full explanation but Sehun’s expression is firm. Jongdae sighs in defeat because he does not want to suffer under the piercing gaze that Sehun owns. There is only one suitable decision that he can make at this point.

 

“Okay,” Jongdae replies, resigned. “Let’s swap shields then.”

 

There’s only half the path left but Sehun is more than happy to comply with that.

 

* * *

Jongdae is extremely thankful that they reach Djose Temple without a second encounter against another roaming Basilisk. Throughout the rest of their trip, Sehun had glared to make sure that his message comes across. Jongdae had endured it with his teeth gritted. It’s worse than the usual scolding because once Sehun shouts, Jongdae can easily get over it. However, this type of punishment is different so his response needs to be different too.

 

“Do you want to rest first?” Jongdae offers, solemnly.

 

Sehun shakes his head, “You can go and pray first, I’ll join you after I check into the inn.”

 

Jongdae looks dejected but goes as he is told with his head lowered. He knows that he had been wrong—or, half wrong. A summoner’s job is to protect the people. Sehun is a part of that mass. However, the thing that sets him apart is his role as Jongdae’s guardian. In this case, he’s the one that’s meant to be protecting Jongdae and not the other way around. Jongdae can understand why Sehun is upset but, just as Sehun needs him for the rest of the journey, he also needs Sehun. Protection needs to go both ways for this pilgrimage to end successfully.

 

“My Lord Summoner?”

 

“Ah, yes,” Jongdae jerks his head towards the voice and tries for a smile. He draws it a little wider, when he realises that he’d been stomping his feet in tantrum inside the temple. The monk flashes him an awkward look but bows deeply, to which he responds with well wishes and prayers of his own. “Yes, I am the Summoner Jongdae from Kilika.”

 

“And your guardian, my Lord?”

 

“He is at the inn,” Jongdae answers politely, “I am here to offer my prayers first.”

 

“Oh,” the monk draws a slow and careful smile. “This way, my Lord.”

 

Jongdae nods in the direction gestured and follows quietly to stand humbly in front of the statue of the High Summoner. When Jongdae enters the temple, he is a completely different person. He puts everything else aside and moulds into a different shell. The monk in waiting skitters away once Jongdae begins his ritual and kneels before the statue to pray. Jongdae slips into deep concentration as he asks for advice and guidance for the rest of his journey. It feels empowering, but that’s most likely because hope is easy to cling to.

 

Although his concentration is deep, Jongdae still manages to sink deeply into the hymn that’s dancing around him. Sometimes, the Fayth blesses visitors with song and it is a true blessing. The song is reassuring because it reiterates what Jongdae knows of Yevon and his teachings, so he allows himself to stay in that trance even as Sehun’s light footsteps pads towards him. The teachings have given hope and lit his path so Jongdae ignores the guardian completely and continues praying, eyes closed lightly and hands pressed together in request for enlightenment. As usual, nothing exceptionally profound comes. The High Summoners probably already deem their current knowledge enough. Until they’ve all atoned for the happenings of The Great Machina War[4], the pilgrimage is the only method they’ve got to rely on.

 

“I’m done,” Jongdae announces as he slowly unfolds his knees. There is a deep ache in his joints for the lengthy period that he has folded them but Jongdae moves carefully so that he doesn’t scare or worry his fussy guardian. “Let us go.”

 

Sehun straightens immediately and fixes his appearance by brushing the slightly damp hair away from his eyes. Jongdae’s words are not kind requests or suggestions. It is a firm demand. They enter the cloisters and the door closes gloomily. It always does, but the sudden sparks of lighting in the room, leave much to be desired. However, Sehun knows that the Djose Temple will be just like the Kilika Temple. If he moves the spheres to their rightful places, the sparks of lightning will disappear, just as the flames had and clear the path to the chamber.

 

Each temple is a different complex altogether, so each time he enters a new one, his clearing time is extended. Sehun fiddles around and Jongdae gives no input, because he still feels like he is lacking in the department of puzzles. They run back and forth in the cloister until they finally manage to solve the puzzle by pushing all of the broken pillars into their rightful place. Once everything is set, the door opens with a low rumbling sound. Jongdae turns to Sehun with a soft smile to thank him for his efforts.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Jongdae reassures as he does every time he sets his foot through the chamber’s door. “Don’t worry, okay?”

 

Sehun nods and then settles down before the chamber’s door. He’s learnt, after Ifrit that these things take time. Each Fayth has a personality of their own and that determines how the conversation will flow. Jongdae has been brief about it so that is all that he knows, but then again, that may be all that Jongdae knows as well. From Sehun’s brief encounters with the Aeons upon the summoning, he’s been able to confirm the fact. However, the Aeons are mythical creatures used to aid in the defeat of Sin, so they can be quite vicious. He wonders, briefly, if their multiple sides and personalities are a part of the test in earning their trust and power, but Jongdae does not disclose the information.

 

Surprisingly, Jongdae does return much sooner than Sehun had expected him to. The summoner also looks much livelier than all of his previous visits. Sehun just assumes that he had gotten along with the Fayth of Djose and their agreement had worked out more beautifully than the previous. He looks as happy as he had when he had first obtained Valefor but there’s a little something else in his smile. It is still the same bright and cheery, but Sehun finds himself slowly succumbing to it when he feels a tug at the corner of his lips.

 

Jongdae’s extremely excited but he is certain that he is reading the cues right. Sehun doesn’t look as upset anymore so he jumps into the guardian’s arms, almost choking him in the crushing hug. “Do you want to see?”

 

He’s so excited it’s irritating, but at the same time warm and soft. Not stone, Sehun’s sense of duty supplies. Sehun is glad and warm so he ends up blurting out an affirmative without much thought.

 

“Yes!” Jongdae squeals, hugging tighter. “You’re going to love him!”

 

Excitedly, Jongdae drags Sehun out of the chamber and makes a rush for the exit of the temple. The monk that had served him earlier raises a questioning brow, but the two of them are out of the door before he manages to voice his concern. Sehun stumbles a few steps behind but his limbs are quite used to spontaneous activity so his reflexes save him from any severe damage. However, he still catches himself against Jongdae’s weight when the summoner stops abruptly. Clearing his throat disapprovingly, Sehun pushes a hand to create some distance between them so that the summoning can be most effective.

 

The ritual requires a large amount of space to be carried out smoothly. Jongdae has only summoned his Aeons a few times and only in battle, so Sehun’s never really seen the full ritual like this. However, from the seal that he sees and the movement that Jongdae makes in his dance, it is clear that each Aeon’s summoning method is different. The only thing that they have in common is their grand eye catching entrance. Ixion requires Jongdae to hold the staff between his palms, mimicking his prayer position, as he summons a set of lightning first. The lightning appears as four pillars and they rotate around the summoner’s form before the Aeon’s seal appears behind him. Jongdae turns instinctively once it appears and pulls the connecting string of lightning to drag Ixion out of the seal.

 

After a bit of struggle between them, Ixion caves to Jongdae’s demand and jumps out from the seal. Once the Aeon is on the human plane, the lightning that connects his horn to Jongdae’s staff fades away with ease. Ixion runs one lap around the surface in front of Djose Temple before it halts directly behind Jongdae, curling its head to rub affectionately at its summoner. Sehun is fascinated by the display of affection, but the feeling only lasts a moment. When Ixion shakes its head, sparks fly haphazardly, causing Sehun to recoil even further, taking a few steps back to secure his safety. This is a combination that he doesn’t like.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Jongdae asks, all sparkly and bright, just like the Aeon standing behind him.

 

Jongdae looks at Sehun carefully for a confirmation. Ixion is a beautiful grey, but he is dangerously sparkly. Sehun cannot say no even though he wants to. Jongdae is making sure of it when his careful gaze for every movement of muscle.

 

“Yes, of course,” Sehun answers slowly through gritted teeth, taking carefully measured steps backwards so that he does not offend the vicious looking unicorn, “But you must dismiss him so that you may rest.”

 

* * *

The road to the Moonflow is much like the rest of Spira’s travelling path. The barren lands, reiterates how much of Spira is Sin’s control. Unlike the Mi’ihen Highroad, they encounter fiends endlessly and there isn’t much of a sign of people, give for some bandits. Sehun does not manage to send them running with his scowl and Jongdae’s bright smile does not manage to move their hearts. Summoner or not, the bandits have a goal and Sin isn’t going to stop them. In the end, both parties are forced to engage in combat.

 

“How many is that already?” Jongdae whines, falling dramatically to the floor.

 

His robes are already dirty, but he is making it worst by rolling all over the dusty ground. Sehun disapproves of the childish behaviour but is stoic as he waits for Jongdae to get over his tantrum. Sehun understands that the journey is to be tiring, but he thought that Jongdae should know it as a given. Perhaps, the pilgrimage is finally taking its toll on Jongdae and perhaps, an encounter with the people who do not want to rely on the hope that he wishes to bring is inflicting damage to his confidence. However, Sehun is not entirely sure of what is going through Jongdae’s mind, so he leaves the man be as he drops their luggage down for a little bit of a break.

 

“Sehun, may I nap?” Jongdae questions suddenly, turning his head to the direction that Sehun is sitting.

 

When Sehun nods, Jongdae smiles in gratitude and closes his eyes briefly. There is no rest stop for them to rejuvenate, so they have to make do with their surroundings. They have travelled for days on this road and it has become familiar. The fiends of the area do not change and the two of them have figured out the rate of spawn so the battles become a little easier to deal with. The only problem is their encounter with the bandits. Jongdae doesn’t like to hurt humans. That’s not the goal of his pilgrimage so he holds back and that act of leniency, has pushed them back by a good number of hours.

 

He keeps his eyes shut tightly in pretence of sleep and seeks guidance. He is not in a temple, but Jongdae will have to try. The summoner feels that he needs forgiveness for hurting others on his way to saving them. It’s ironic but the bandits had been adamant about keeping them until they handed over all of their belongings. Losing some gil is fine and Jongdae had offered some over, but they don’t stop, demanding weapons and special items that the two of them have collected on the way to assist with their pilgrimage. Most of them are rare and if given away, will be hard to find again. Jongdae could not say yes and could not say no. In the end, they engaged in battle and lightly knocked out everyone that they could and hoped, that it’s a good enough sign for all the other bandits to stay away.

 

After his silent apologies, Jongdae opens his eyes again to study his surroundings. The coast is clear for the time being and the sun is getting ready to set. Without any impending danger though, he decides to close his eyes again and allow Sehun some time to rest. The guardian, never says anything about his own fatigue—no guardian ever does—but Jongdae can see it in the way that he rests his eyes lightly while still, trying to stay alert enough to watch for danger.

 

However, they can only rest for so long. The empty roads of Spira are not places to stay overnight without proper accommodation. Once dusk descends, Jongdae shuffles back onto his feet and pats down his robes. It’s not completely clean, but Jongdae has fallen over too many times and encountered too many fiends to care. The people know how tedious a summoner’s pilgrimage is, so they rarely say anything about it outside the confines of the temple. He only needs to make sure that he is presentable before he enters the temple for prayers.

 

He takes a few steps over and pokes Sehun to full attention, “When you’re ready.”

 

As usual, when Jongdae speaks with even the smallest hint of authority, Sehun nods straightens immediately. It’s an automatic response that he has developed after many days together. Jongdae twists a smile onto his face and they begin walking again, at their usual set pace. Sehun should probably have realised that the rest in the middle of the road had a purpose. The sun is gone now and by the time that they get to their destination, Jongdae will be seeing the best of the Moonflow, as dictated in some of the rare pieces of literature hidden in Kilika Temple.

 

Once they reach the Moonflow, Jongdae is fully energetic. The moon is up and most are now turning into bed, but the summoner feels extremely energetic as if he’s just woken from a deep, deep slumber. As soon as he catches sight of the water, Jongdae throws himself on the road at full speed, leaving Sehun behind to plough through the rough roads with all of their belongings. Like a child, Jongdae cheers loudly the whole way, scattering multicoloured bubbles of laughter in his wake to entertain the rest of Sehun’s trip.

 

When Sehun finally reaches shore, short of breath and thirty for water, Jongdae is happily floating above the lake, without a care in the world. Once again, the summoner reiterates how bad of a dancer he is outside of his job. There’s no grace in any of his movements and the few bystanders are left horrified. Sometimes, Sehun wonders if Jongdae is just using the pilgrimage as an excuse to see the world but the thought is wiped out by Jongdae’s brilliant laughter. The whispering around him dies out and people start to walk away slowly in caution. Jongdae doesn’t seem to notice and continues to glide across the water with glee, pyerflies and moonlilies settled to rest under his feet.

 

“Return to shore now,” Sehun demands, dropping their items in slight anger. “You’re going to run out of magic points and I’m not going to save you.”

 

Jongdae spins on the surface of the water, causing a rippling effect and refuses to obey in his amusement. He sticks his tongue out at Sehun and ventures further out. The pyerflies and moonlilies beneath his feet are too beautiful not to be seen from bird’s eye view. Jongdae just cracks into laughter as his feet glide across the smooth surface in an odd drunken dance. The flowers sway with every movement but the pyerflies stay sealed in their place, just sloshing along quietly, like they had been before Jongdae had come to disrupt their peace.

 

“Woah!” Jongdae exclaims, the moment that his foot touches water, “Oh—”

 

A loud splash causes Sehun to recoil and wince. He only parts one eyelid to see the moment that sound creases and finds that summoner is no longer above water. There is however, a round of splashes and bubbling water floating to the surface as Jongdae flails his arms in the air in attempt to steady himself. It takes a moment before Jongdae rids himself of the shock and calms down. Sehun heaves a sigh that is filled with half relief and half, disappointment. There does not seem to be enough danger in Spira to teach Jongdae to take his duties as a summoner a little more seriously.

 

“Cold!” Jongdae exclaims shaking along with a sneeze.

 

Sehun heaves another sigh, one of exhaustion this time but rummages through their bags to find a thick towel to help Jongdae out. He holds the towel in hand and advances quickly, but pauses when his eyes finally settle on the summoner who is reaching out for his hand. Upon as seeing the large pink moonlily decorating of Jongdae’s head, just like a crown piece, Sehun bursts into laughter.

 

“What is it?” Jongdae asks, in slight panic, hands pulled back. Sehun _never_ laughs. “Are you alright there, Sir Sehun?”

 

Sehun is too busy curling into his stomach to answer.

 

Jongdae tilts his head and waves a hand in Sehun’s direction to catch his attention. “Sehun?”

 

Eventually, Jongdae drags himself to shore, shaking from the cold and slight worry. He’s coughing up some water too, but he has a smile on his face as he sits with his legs crossed and his vision settled gently over the surface of the Moonflow. Sehun has stopped laughing so he allows the guardian some time to himself, so that he can settle properly. For now, Jongdae looks at the Moonflow, since it isn’t every day that he gets to see a river that glows. Everything has settled again and the moonlilies continue to float as the pyerflies settle back on the surface area of the water. Once he is completely composed, Sehun lets Jongdae know by throwing a towel over his head.

 

“Dry up,” he instructs. “I’ll go grab the tickets for the ride.”

 

Jongdae nods his consent and lifts a trembling hand up to ruffle through his dampened hair. However, before Sehun manages to go Jongdae sneezes three times in a row, causing worry and a little bit of frustration. Sehun puts off his errand and sighs as he makes his way back. He drapes another large towel over Jongdae’s body and kneels to ruffle the smaller one carefully through Jongdae’s hair.

 

“I can do it,” Jongdae protests, hands grabbing onto Sehun’s to stop him. “You can get the tickets.”

 

Sehun shoots him a glare, “Your hands are like ice.”

 

Jongdae can’t feel them, let alone move them properly to warm up in a timely manner. To top off his immobility, he is currently out of magic points and the cool down period takes much longer so long as he stays seated. Eventually, Jongdae drops his head in defeat and stays still to accommodate Sehun. The guardian is meticulous in his care. His fingers are gentle but he is thorough to ensure that every strand dries so that Jongdae will not fall victim to illness. They cannot afford that right now.

 

Jongdae is just a little bit mesmerised. He has never seen Sehun like this before. Once or twice in Kilika, Sehun had helped nursed Jongin back to full health and Jongdae had been sure that that was reserved for the ones that he cared about most. But here he is, caring for Jongdae in the exact same way. It is a little unsettling and hard to watch. Jongdae can only steal slight glances at his guardian from under his wet lashes because it’s a nice gesture that he doesn’t feel he deserves. Moreover, Jongdae doesn’t want Sehun to stop just because he’s watching.

 

However, all chores come to an end. Once the strands are close to dry and Jongdae is no longer shivering Sehun pulls away. He threads his fingers through Jongdae’s hair one last time just to make sure and then, pulls himself onto his feet.

 

“Thank you,” Jongdae says.

 

Sehun scoffs. Jongdae always manages those words but he’s never good at taking care of himself so that he can avoid saying it.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Jongdae lifts his eyes and watches as Sehun pulls a small smile across his face together and slaps something else gently against his head. Jongdae raises a brow as Sehun takes a step back and then another few, just to create some distance between them. The guardian cups his chin and nods in approval, causing confusion. However, Sehun just shrugs when Jongdae paints a quizzical expression over his features. Curious, Jongdae reaches up to his hair to run his finger through his hair. He stops when he feels soft, wet petals between his fingertips and is just a little bit stunned.

 

“Why have you put it back on my head?” Jongdae pouts.

 

Sehun laughs, brightly, “It suits you.”

 

Jongdae blinks and slowly flushes pink, to match the moonlily that Sehun had graced him with. Sehun’s still coming down from his laugh, eyes opening wide and hand slowly falling from where he was covering up his mouth. Jongdae clicks his tongue in annoyance and punches Sehun in the gut as hard as he can—for many reasons—and plucks the moonlily off of his head. While Sehun is nursing the pain in his abdomen, Jongdae steps up and walks away with a huff, claiming that he’ll buy the tickets himself. Out of Sehun’s sight, a small smile surfaces on Jongdae’s face and he tucks the moonlily away carefully, into the safety confines of his robes.

 

* * *

When he spots the shoopuf, Jongdae is just as bright and giddily, as if his energy supply is endless. As it was with the lake, the summoner dashes right at the shoopuf, only this time, with more freedom thanks to the flexibility of Sehun’s warm and dry clothes. He almost manages to dances around it but Sehun is quick enough to stop him this time. There are threats that loom when Jongdae is being carefree. The shoopuf remains unmoving but can actually be quite dangerous. It is much bigger and heavier than the both of them put together. What would the people at home say if Sehun allows his summoner to suffer death by a shoopuf’s foot? He will never hear the end of it.

 

“Ride ze shoopuf?”

 

“Ah yes,” Jongdae waves to the shoopuf and bows politely to the Hypello, “Please take care of us.”

 

The Hypello driver helps them to board and then hops onto his seat to escort them across the Moonflow. The shoopuf moves very slowly, taking careful steps in the water but its weight cause ripples to form endlessly on the surface of the water. The pyerflies and moonlilies flow on and on, following the small ripples and it is like a dance that makes Jongdae content by just watching. He can admit that they are much more graceful than he is.

 

Jongdae is quiet throughout the ride, but is in an impossibly good mood as they move through to cross the river. The water beneath them is as reflective as it had been at shore, scattered with moonlilies and hidden pyerflies. He’s leaning over the edge with deep thought until he flicks his gaze over to a lazy looking Sehun and an evil plan comes to mind. Smirking devilishly, Jongdae indulges his mischievous desires. Stepping closer to Sehun, he pretends to have a good look at the sight that have passed before he raises a hand and pushes hard to send the former Blitz player into the water for a dive. He is certain that Sehun will look pretty decorated in moonlilies, but if not, they’ll just be sharing experiences.

 

“Woah!” Sehun gasps, as he twists his body midair, “Jongdae!”

 

Despite Sehun’s outstretched hand, Jongdae doesn’t reach out to grab it, leaving Sehun to drop into the water with a loud splash. The sudden loss of the customer shocks the Hypello driver to a complete halt. Sehun is surfacing with a glare as Jongdae turns back with an apologetic smile for the driver. The Hypello seems confused but is apt enough in understanding to keep the shoopuf still for Sehun to board again.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says, between fits of giggles, though he’s not really. “I—”

 

Once Sehun’s settled out of his shock, he’s glaring at the shoopuf that eyes him while Jongdae cackles in cheerily into his small palms. Before Sehun knows it, the shoopuf is wrapping its thick and long snout around him and throwing him back aboard. He lands with a sharp cry for the pain of his back but Jongdae is still giggling happily, eyes like mini crescents and lips perfectly curled. Sehun refuses to look at the soft expression on Jongdae’s face because he is certain (since Ixion) that it will relieve his anger.

 

So he turns his mind elsewhere and realises that he feels absolutely gross and it is mostly because of the pyerflies rather than the clear water. Although he cannot feel them, he still doesn’t like the thought of them clinging onto him. Despite their current knowledge, pyerflies are still very mysterious things. He worries about the possibility of their emotions being strong enough to take possession of his much weaker self and the thought, is not entertaining at all.

 

Once composed, Sehun shoots him a hard glare, “You…”

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jongdae waves a hand and then reaches over to smooth out Sehun’s soaked fringe. “Wasn’t that refreshing?”

 

The warmth threaded through Jongdae’s fingertips stuns him to silence and he is completely compliant as Jongdae continues to fix his hair. In his daze, he doesn’t protest and Jongdae is quick to drape one of his robes over Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun only manages to stare and watch as Jongdae moves about, tiny fingers threading through his hair and then hands tracing his spine to rub soothing circles over his skin. The summoner pretends that he doesn’t feel the intensity—the potential anger—continues to dry Sehun’s hair and keeping him warm within the thick robes. Sehun is almost subdued, with the kind act and scent that’s wrapped around him, but he needs to stay firm.

 

Jongdae flashes a soft smile, “We should be having some fun at least.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re serious about this journey,” Sehun sighs tiredly in reaction to the element of _fun_.

 

This journey is not meant to be about enjoyment. Sehun will be upset if Jongdae sees this as a joke because when Sehun isn’t occupied with thoughts of protection, the guilt that is brewing inside and threatening to overflow. The dislike that he has for the duties of summoners and their guardians never truly escapes him. Sehun feels heavy as he shoulders the guilt of all those that have encouraged them upon this dangerous pilgrimage. Everyone is thankful, but Sehun doesn’t need it. He doesn’t even think that _Jongdae_ as the _summoner_ needs it, but here they are, giving their all.

 

“Oh,” Jongdae hasn’t thought of it like that. He frowns deeply with hands brushing gently across Sehun’s cheeks absently—the gesture sincere at the very least. Now that he is forced to think about it, he finds his heart unsettled and ideal a mess. “I’m sorry.”

 

Sehun is stunned by the admittance, but Jongdae clicks too quickly for him to grab onto it. He wants to ask if Jongdae truly understands.

 

“We need to go to the end, right?” Jongdae flashes a grin. “I’ll be careful.”

 

Sehun takes a moment to come back, “Right.”

 

* * *

Jongdae had wanted to see the Moonflow at its peak and they have accomplished that so he is feeling lucky to have Sehun as his guardian. If it were anyone else, they may have succumbed to his will, but they will be angry at the rate that he is progressing with his pilgrimage. The best he can do for his guardian right now is offer a nice room and a good nights’ rest. After they cross the Moonflow, Jongdae lodges them in at an inn in Guadosalam and gives Sehun the rest of the night to himself. Jongdae has a personal matter to attend to and it is not dangerous so Sehun does not need to follow. Jongdae is not even sure if he wants Sehun to follow for this.

 

Jongdae is a lenient summoner and he knows it. He has been told countless times throughout the journey, but pretends that he doesn’t hear it. More often than not, he has allowed Sehun to do whatever it is that he likes to do, so long as it does not hinder their journey. So in the end, this is not much different from his usual, but he hopes that Sehun will appreciate his small efforts when he exerts them.

 

Sehun eyes Jongdae carefully—he’s not getting ready to turn into bed. “Where are you going?”

 

Guadosalam is eerie but it is late and further travel without proper rest will wear them down. Sehun doesn’t like the place one bit, but that’s most likely because of his dislike for pyerflies. Here, they gather in larger numbers, because the Physical Farplane—the one that humans can come and go—resides in the middle of the village. It is a gateway to the dead and some people do make the lengthy journey to go and see their loved ones. It is all an illusion but hoping is the one thing that Spira’s people are good at, so it hasn’t stopped those who really want to, from going on the dangerous journey just to temporarily bring back the ones that they wish to see.

 

“I’m going to visit Minseok,” Jongdae informs after a moment. “Would you like to come?”

 

Sehun shakes his head in rejection. It _is_ the Farplane after all. “No.”

 

He’s thankful that Jongdae had allowed him to lodge into the inn before telling him of his plans to visiting the dead. Staying far away from the dead is Sehun’s number one priority. He is interested in seeing if his father is there, but knows that it is best not to stir that curiosity. There are people, who are actually addicted to pyerflies and their abilities to temporarily bring back the dead. Sehun doesn’t want to fall victim to that kind of dependency. Jongdae just nods, in respect of Sehun’s decision before going off on his own.

 

“Sleep well.”

 

He waves goodbye and then leaves their room, bidding the inn staff a temporary farewell before he exits. It’s a short walk around Guadosalam so he finds his way around rather quickly. The summoner stalks up the small hill and kicks his feet lightly before entering the path to the Farplane. Jongdae feels a mix of things about the visit but the nerves are screaming loudest at this moment. This is quite different from the usual encounter that he has upon his engagement in Sendings and battles with fiends. This time, he is beckoning the pyerflies with his feelings and memories of a person that once was. Even Jongdae knows that the Minseok that he will see is a mere illusion, but he wishes to see Minseok at the least, once more.

 

Jongdae takes a deep breath twice before he enters the mirror like portal that he’s come to stand before. Exhaling, Jongdae steps forward and through it, fearing a little that he will be hurt but finds that he passes through easily. It’s almost as if the barrier is made of water. There’s a rush of air as he travels between the two dimensions but Jongdae has his ground. The platform that he now stands on seems like it has taken him to another place completely. It’s afloat midair and the only exit is the portal, but everything else is empty, give for the distant and endless pyerfly filled garden that surrounds the platform. Jongdae swallows carefully and takes a few steps to a corner where the least amount of people is. He glances around as if lost, but looks away once he sees the gathered pyerflies. Such interactions are too intimate for him to interrupt.

 

Jongdae takes another deep breath when he’s standing where he wants to be and clears his mind of all thoughts but Minseok. When he parts his eyes again cautiously, Minseok is standing right there before him, hovering in the middle of the sky with a small smile on his lips. He looks young and healthy and most of all, content. Jongdae does not question whether the Sending has brought him here or whether it had been his own acceptance of death. That is no longer of any importance.

 

“Hey,” Jongdae whispers.

 

He sees Minseok has he had when they were still on Kilika. Minseok wears his old clothes, the hand-me-down clothes that Jongdae had worn which have now been passed onto Jongin. It’s not his Crusader uniform, which is kind of a pity because Jongdae is sure that his brother would have looked dashing and courageous. However, the pyerflies can only do so much. This is how Jongdae remembers Minseok and so this is how he will see him.

 

“If I…”

 

Minseok stares blankly, waiting for him to continue but Jongdae bites down on his lips to stop the words from flowing. Once he puts them out there, he will never be able to stop thinking of the possibility. Minseok gives him a different kind of hope and it’s unwise to engage in it, with the goal that he has in mind. However, meeting Minseok is not as comforting as he had thought that it would be. It is actually quite unpleasant and daunting, a reiteration of the fact that they are still weak.

 

“Sehun, my guardian—ah, he’s also Jongin’s best friend. That’s not ideal, right?” Jongdae continues on a different path. He has good news to tell too. “Heh, ‘don’t start what you can’t finish’ he said! You said that too, didn’t you? Although it was aimed at getting us to exercise for Blitzball…”

 

He can almost hear Minseok laugh, but there’s nothing resounding in the air, except for the faraway waterfall in the occupying background of the Farplane. His emotions twist within and Jongdae steps back once and then twice, forcing himself to stop engaging with the pyerflies. He didn’t think that it’d hurt this much. However, when he glances around quietly to see if other people feel the same, he can see and feel joy, instead. The others that are in the Farplane seem to be satisfied with what they have. He can understand it to an extent because he had felt it momentarily, but it is not something that lasts forever.

 

Only one particular man stands in the far end of the corner without pyerflies gathered in front of him. Jongdae cannot help but stare in curiosity. There are a large number of possibilities but before he manages to reprimand himself for being nosy, he’s caught staring. Jongdae stiffens immediately upon meeting the man’s gaze. He hadn’t meant to interfere, but whoever the man had been waiting for, does not show.

 

After a moment of strict scrutiny the man finally bows using Spira’s signature prayer. “My Lord Summoner?”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae returns the gesture. “I am Jongdae, from Kilika.”

 

“Where are your guardians?” He asks, looking around.

 

“I wanted to be alone,” Jongdae answers wisely. He can hear a tone of disapproval in the man’s voice and he doesn’t need anyone thinking lowly of his guardian. Everyone has things that they cannot tolerate and shouldn’t be made fun of, for it. “This is kind of private, isn’t it?”

 

“I suppose,” he answers, cocking his head with a confused expression but passes out a hand out in a timely manner. “I am Zitao, a former guardian.”

 

“It is an honour to meet you,” Jongdae replies humbly.

 

He doesn’t want any details of the pilgrimage. It must have been a painful journey. Only after he’s spoken, though, does Jongdae recoils in realisation. The words that he had chosen may not be appropriate for the one that’s left behind. Honour is a tricky concept here.

 

“You’re not asking,” Zitao states amused. “I have never run across someone who hasn’t asked.”

 

Of course people want to know how a pilgrimage progresses and whether or not the journey is worth it. Jongdae doesn’t need any kind of advice at his point. He’s picking things up as he goes along and rather than be told, Jongdae is willing to learn it with Sehun. Jongdae doesn’t need to say the wrong thing to anyone that has gone on a pilgrimage. Many summoners do not make it to the end and he doesn’t want to breach a potentially touchy topic.

 

“Ah, Sehun and I,” Jongdae pauses—how is he to put it? “This journey is ours, is it not?”

 

Zitao’s eyes widen significantly, threatening to pop out, almost comically. “You’ve only one guardian on this journey with you?”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae answers immediately.

 

It isn’t odd but Zitao sounds almost sceptical of the notion. Most summoners only have one or two taken along on their pilgrimage. They are allowed more but it’s a rare occurrence. Zitao however, seems to think that one _or_ two may not be enough to complete the journey.

 

“I see. Then the best of luck at the Calm Lands,” Zitao advises. “It is a dangerous place.”

 

Jongdae blinks slowly to allow the words to sink in, “Thank you for your kind words.”

 

Zitao gives Jongdae another stiff nod before he scans the Farplane again. It seems like he is longing, but he is quick to turn his attention back. His eyes flicker over Jongdae’s small form again with more words left unsaid. Zitao bows deeply before he takes his leave with no other pieces of advice.

 

“Well, since the person that I wish to see is not here, I will not prolong my stay.” Zitao graces Jongdae with a smile and a curt bow before he’s getting ready to take his leave. “Take your time, my Lord.”

 

Jongdae lowers his head just slightly but Zitao’s shadow isn’t even in sight when he’s lifted his eyes from the ground. It leaves him a bit unsettled, because those who’ve died unclean deaths are able to exit the Farplane at will. However, he doesn’t over think the possibilities and glances around the Farplane one last time before making his way back to the inn.

 

* * *

When they are exiting the inn the next morning for their next destination, Zitao is also coming out of his room. Jongdae smiles pleasantly for the new friend but Zitao is still a little indifferent today. He had been that way ever since Jongdae had informed him of his choices in having a single guardian. Zitao acknowledges Jongdae with a curt nod but filters his gaze to Sehun who is fixing the collar of Jongdae’s robes.

 

“Your guardian…” Zitao says, with a strict gaze.

 

Although Sehun is not looking, he can hear the mockery in the man’s tone. Still, he finishes his task and then stands immediately to full height with his signature glare. Zitao only manages to laugh. There is amusement mixed in his laughter but it is mostly disbelief. Jongdae doesn’t want to dig into old wounds, but he can see the bitterness radiating in Zitao’s reactions, from yesterday and even now.

 

“Never mind, he’s just like a stick,” Zitao corrects. “Does he even manage to protect you or is it the other way around?”

 

Jongdae’s brows knit together in frustration and he doesn’t mean to, but his words are sharp enough to dig through the healed wounds and rehash it open viciously. “Sehun does a fine job. You’ll know that once we make it past the Calm Lands.”

 

“We’ll see,” Zitao hums, eyes narrowed. Jongdae is sharper than he had given him credit for, what with the goofy grin and soft velvety voice. “It was harder than I thought with two.”

 

Jongdae narrows his eyes, defensively but Sehun acts first. He curls his fingers around Jongdae’s tiny wrist carefully and tugs at him. They need to set off now so that they do not waste anymore time. It’s not ideal to be fighting with other humans on this journey. As much as he dislikes the haughtiness from Zitao, he knows that Jongdae, who’s immensely kind, also has a feistier temperament. Things need to be kept under control and if Jongdae is the one acting out, Sehun will have to bite back his anger to mediate it.

 

“I thought you said we need to make haste,” Sehun chides gently, throwing the bag over his shoulders.

 

“We uh,” Jongdae looks between the two guardians, one current and the other former, and tries to suppress his desire to retaliate. “We—yeah. We should go on our way now.”

 

“May the blessings of Yevon be with you, my Lord.” Zitao offers small blessings with a laugh.

 

Jongdae frowns visibly but his words are lost within Sehun’s hands.

 

* * *

When they’re standing in front of the entrance of the Thunder Plains, Sehun wishes that they can go back to Guadosalam so that he can curl up in their inns. He even has a momentary lapse and wonders if he can still take his summoner on the option of quitting and returning to Kilika. They have travelled a long way but he wouldn’t mind the trip back if he means that he can avoid the constant thunder storm. He’s read about the plains in books but he doesn’t think that it is physically possible for the plain to be filled with rage all the time. Ever since they have arrived at the border, there hasn’t been a moment of silence.

 

Jongdae on the other hand, is completely unfazed and it makes sense, because Ixion is clearly his favourite. They share the same sparkly nature that is compatible with lightning. Jongdae takes the first step in easily, readying to take the next step to go in further and further. The plains are dark and constantly cloudy but it does not dampen his mood in the least. Instead, it seems to be adding to his glee every time there is a random spark.

 

Jongdae jerks at the shivering body behind to him and blinks repeatedly, willing the image away. On their entire journey, his guardian had been perfect, no fears or regrets. However, standing before the vast land of the Thunder Plains have turned him into a pliant and whimpering little boy more fit for his age. It’s a little bit funny in the way that it contrasts the picture that Jongdae has drawn for Sehun but fears, irrational or not, is something beyond one’s control. Jongdae has fears of his own, so he doesn’t tease.

 

“Are you alright, Sehun?”

 

“Fine,” Sehun straightens immediately, “Let’s hurry.”

 

Jongdae gives him a glance over and then nods, “Okay.”

 

However, even as the summoner takes five steps, Sehun continues to stand at the borderline that separates the land of the Guado and the Thunder Plains. Even just by standing at the border, he can hear the crackling strikes that can potentially invade his safe space. Sehun does not want to take that step. He can end in that one step. Sehun shuts his eyes together tightly and thinks of happier times under water, where he is much more comfortable but then he shudders because thunder and water are conflicting elements and that’s the worst combination.

 

“Sir Sehun?”

 

“I’m coming,” Sehun hisses, while trying to keep a straight face. “Just go first.”

 

Jongdae raises a brow at him and Sehun scowls, kicking his feet in retaliation. Upset by rejection, the summoner pokes his tongue out and trudges on his way. Sehun wishes that he could follow but the sound of the thunder continues to dig holes for his feet and plants him deeply into the ground that he stands. Jongdae stops again about five metres away and turns back to stare at him.

 

“How about a Nul-Shock[5] spell?” Jongdae shouts over the noise of the thunder.

 

“Impractical,” Sehun barks.

 

Jongdae sighs while shaking his head and makes his way back slowly. There is not a single strike of lightning that comes close to the summoner but Sehun is still skeptical. He convinces himself that Jongdae is just temporarily lucky.

 

“Shall I hold your hand?” Jongdae tilts his head innocently as he searches for Sehun in the dark. Lightning flashes and Sehun catches the small feline smile on his lips. “If it will—”

 

Sehun’s never been more scandalised in his life, “I’m not scared. I’m just—”

 

There isn’t an appropriate word that will allow him to pass this obstacle without admitting that he is in fact, very much scared. Thunder has never been something to like in Sehun’s eyes. It’s flashy and cool but deadly. However, he puts up a façade by placing a deep scowl on his face, hoping to appear as fierce as he is on the battle field. Jongdae is not deterred as he stands there, hands on his hip with a huff for Sehun’s lie. However, he doesn’t pick on it and softens his gaze further, hoping to convey his sincerity.

 

“Well,” Jongdae straightens up but his hand is still held open in offer, “ _I’m_ scared, so please hold _my_ hand.”

 

Sehun scoffs and raises his hands out to swat Jongdae away, but a particularly loud and close strike of lighting has him curling his fingers into Jongdae’s hand instead. Sehun clams once he finds warmth and Jongdae intertwines their fingers without any intentions of letting go. Although he tries to jerk away—his pride mocking him—Jongdae is warm and reassuring as he pulls them through the storm, rendering Sehun almost immobile for any kind of rejection. He cannot really do anything, since he’s scared of the constant strikes. Forward is the only way to go, if Jongdae’s warmth is leading him.

 

Jongdae isn’t lying but Sehun does not need to believe him. He iskind of scared. It’s possible to die if struck by lightning, even if he loves Ixion the most. However, he can assure that for as long as needed, he can keep the lightning at bay. Jongdae is paying close attention and so his usual words of fun have slipped away. Every time that lightning seems to come close, it dissipates into thin air. Sehun is always looking in the direction of the light but before it hits him, the energy disappears as if it’s been reflected, but that’s not even so. The effect of lightning is completely nullified and there is no residue left behind. Despite Sehun’s rejection, Jongdae is casting it.

 

Once they spot the Rin’s Travel Agency—a branch to the one at Mi’ihen Highroad—Jongdae drags them both inside, as quickly as he can. Sehun shivers from the cold but takes the offered tea and allows the warmth within the inn to heat him up. After paying the gils needed, they are send to their rooms. Sehun doesn’t realise that he’s still holding tightly onto Jongdae’s hands until they enter their room and Jongdae tries to be careful in setting their belongings down. He’s not very successful, limbs twirling in odd ways because he’s still trying to comfort Sehun by holding his hand.

 

“I’m fine,” Sehun jerks away, still playing up his act of confidence. “You’re not scared anymore, right?”

 

Jongdae flashes him a slow smile. “No. Thank you, Sehun.”

 

Sehun decides to turn into bed early. He cannot even tell what the time is in the dark plains but he needs to drown out the lightning somehow. He knows that he will not sleep right away but he’ll be completely tired if he doesn’t at least stop pacing around. They still have half the road to go before they can pass through the Thunder Plains completely. This place is cursed with constant storms so it is pointless to try and avoid the lightning, but he feels much safer within the inn.

 

Jongdae comes and goes silently but Sehun still doesn’t sleep. The summoner leaves their room to go and have a small meal and to converse with the workers at the inn and Sehun is not worried, but sleep refuses to befall him. Even deep within the inn, he can still hear every crackle loud and clear. It’s distracting even though he knows that he’s safe. Sehun continues to toss and turn in his bed, eyes finally latching onto a book that Jongdae has picked up.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Jongdae asks, folding the book close when their eyes meet.

 

Jongdae can’t either and it’s not because of the thunder. News, has reached the plains that the S.S Liki travelling between Isle of Besaid and Kilika had been under attack and upon hearing, Jongdae finds himself too unsettled to sleep well. However, this isn’t good news so he keeps it to himself. He doesn’t need Sehun worrying about anything else at the moment. He knows for sure that their parents are fine—they have no reason to board the ship after all and if Jongin were to go anywhere, it’d be Luca.

 

“Where’d you get that?” Sehun asks, changing the topic. He tilts his head to try and catch the letters. “Al Bhed?”

 

“Yes, Al Bhed primers[6],” Jongdae smiles, proud. “I’ve found a couple along the way and wrote them down, to learn. Are you interested, Sehun?”

 

Even if Jongdae’s trying, Sehun cannot feel at ease. “No.”

 

The sky of the Thunder Plains is still filled with flashing rage but that’s not all that is worrying. Something is off. Jongdae is cheery but the smile that he puts on doesn’t make the cut. Sehun is about to open his mouth in accusation when the summoner interrupts him with a very Jongdae-like suggestion.

 

“Let’s talk for a bit then,” Jongdae proposes. “I feel like we’re not doing really well at this bonding thing.”

 

Although the fact is true, Sehun drops his concern and glares while wrapping his blanket around closer. He curls on his bed carefully, as if a moment of carelessness will enable Jongdae to invade his personal space. Jongdae has done it before so it’s best to be careful. To his surprise, the summoner keeps his relative distance. He stays seated on the floor before Sehun’s bed, legs pulled up to his chest, chin resting on his knees as he waits for an affirmative to his suggestion.

 

“Okay,” sighs the guardian. “Talk.”

 

“I _always_ talk,” pouts Jongdae. “How about you try it this time?”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“We could go and camp outside?” Jongdae grins, sheepishly, “I’m curious about the properties of the lightning towers.”

 

Sehun hisses like a snake while throwing a fit in his warm blankets. Jongdae scoffs in return and then smiles a little more genuinely. This time, it’s an indication that he is serious about his suggestion.

 

“Okay, okay,” Sehun squeezes his eyes shut. “Why did you want to be a summoner?”

 

Jongdae doesn’t bother to think about it. There are many reasons behind his decision and Sehun knows about the basic reasons. The reasons differ for each summoner, but if they must talk, what he wants to know, is the drive for Jongdae to continue. It’s a difficult journey. There has to be more than just the teachings to keep him going.

 

“I wish to save it,” Jongdae pauses for effect, because he likes to annoy Sehun. “Humanity.”

 

Sehun snorts, “You just like pyerflies.”

 

“What’s the difference?” Jongdae laughs, musically. “Pyerflies are an important aspect of humanity and they’re undeniably beautiful.”

 

“If you’re not going to be honest then…”

 

Jongdae blinks slowly feigning innocence but soon realises that he is not fooling his guardian. He laughs a little, the rare bitter sound spitting out like hot lava. The truth still hurts. “Minseok had already tried his hands at being a Crusader.”

 

It’s as good a time as any to ask. “Minseok is…?”

 

“The eldest brother,” Jongdae answers, shaking his head. “Maybe he wanted to see Spira. Maybe he believed that machina, won’t lose the second time around.”

 

“Do you believe that summoners and their guardians can?” Sehun asks instead. He’s always wanted to know about the psyche that Jongdae holds when he follows the teachings of Yevon. “Exercise Sin, completely?”

 

Jongdae blinks, taken aback by the sudden question, “I think that someone will be able to do it. It may not us, but we can make a difference.”

 

“Yevon’s teachings…”

 

Sehun knows all about Yevon’s teachings. He hasn’t been able to escape it from the moment that he had learnt to speak and listen. Everyone in Spira knows it well and the only rebels come from the Al Bheds who continue to defy the teachings through the continual administration machina. Besides the fact that they are condemned by the temples, the Al Bheds are not much different from the other Spirans. That is precisely because machina is still being used throughout Spira, the biggest example being the Luca Stadium.

 

It’s hypocritical, but apparently, there is a category of machina that can be approved for use. The larger population on the other hand, does not defy the temples because the temples and teachings provide the methods and the teachings that have served the people, with brief periods that Jongdae and Sehun are working towards, called the Calm. Nothing else has helped so far and the ancient methods passed on are the only one that they can rely on.

 

“So, do you believe?” Sehun asks curiously, because he wants to know how Jongdae earns the Fayth’s favour with his hesitance.

 

Jongdae grins, childishly, “I believe when it’s necessary.”

 

Sehun scoffs and rolls into his blankets. It is another Jongdae-like thing, only this time, in answers and Sehun doesn’t know why he had gotten his hopes up in the first place. Jongdae laughs, turning over and leaning his back against the board of the bed and flips the book open again. His eyes scan the notes that he’s taken and he stays seated, breathing evenly until he manages to lull Sehun to sleep with his presence.

 

When sleep comes for him, Jongdae pulls his own blanket around and tilts his head backwards, borrowing a small portion of Sehun’s bed to rest his neck. He twists and turns until he finds a good fit on his side, cheek pressed against the hard mattress and eyes settled on Sehun’s soft features. It is surprisingly calming to see Sehun relaxed and without any fear. Occasionally, Sehun will scrunch his nose at the sound of thunder, but eventually it evens out and he relaxes again.

 

Jongdae finds himself staring for a long while, as the night goes on. He blinks, slow and steady, wondering why he had settled for Sehun and whether or not he will be able to do it when the time comes. Jongdae’s lips twist into a cynical smile at the thought. Although he is the one that had explicitly chosen this path, he’s also the one that is struggling the most to come to terms with it. It’s ironic because Jongdae can tell that Sehun is completely settled into his role and is ready and willing for what’s to come.

 

The thought claws at his heart and he comforts himself by reaching out to sooth the distress creases on Sehun’s skin. Jongdae’s cold fingers dances across Sehun’s features and he carefully brushes the loose strands of platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. Once and then twice until his eyes drop and his arm turns sore with the his own weight. Sighing, Jongdae closes his eyes and curls his hand into Sehun’s as a reassurance of his presence, should Sehun wake to thunder in the middle of the night.

 

* * *

Sehun’s chattering teeth and choppy complaints to do stop even when they’re out of the shocking storm because they cannot outrun the cold. Macalania Woods is completely blue and chilly but not overwhelmingly angry in its display. Many creatures and fiends reside in the woods but Jongdae is set on meeting the famous Musical Troupe so they will take the long route around when morning comes. However, before they set up camp, Jongdae converses lightly with the merchant. He gathers information and looks at her range of items and weapons. He doesn’t pick up anything except for a few potions and elixirs but that satisfies the merchant, nonetheless. Summoners and their guardians are the only rare few that stop and actually buy.

 

As they explore the entrance of the woods, three colourfully dressed beings descend from the large blue branches that are intertwined at the core of Malacania Wood. Jongdae catches their bright colours immediately and makes his way over with a large grin on his face. He knows that the musicians move about the woods often, but it’s hard to pinpoint where they are at any given time. He considers himself lucky that they have come to where he is.

 

“Good evening!” Jongdae waves enthusiastically.

 

“My, my, what do we have here?”

 

All three musicians scrutinise him carefully with their eyes. They take steps and walk around Jongdae as if he’s an interesting specimen that they have not encountered before. Summoners are not new, but Jongdae’s got an unexpectedly large amount of cheer about him. He even helps them with the view by holding out his hands and twirling with glee just to entertain them.

 

“My name is Jongdae. I am a summoner from Kilika,” Jongdae announces once the show’s over. He bows in prayer, hoping to bless them. “You are… the famous Musical Troupe, right?”

 

“We are.” The musician of Jongdae’s height introduces himself with a graceful bow. The sound of his saxophone rings merrily in welcome. His yellow clothes match everything—the jingle and the cheer. “Baekhyun.”

 

“Yixing at your service, Lord Jongdae.” A string of peaceful harp is pulled along with the lean man’s introduction and Jongdae squeals in glee. The summoner is greeted once more but this time with a vibrant set of beats from drums, “Chanyeol.”

 

The way that music fills his ears is magical. All three combine their musical instruments to create a completely new melody when they greet Jongdae again as a group. Jongdae’s eyes flashes with light as he looks at them, stepping closer to inspect those who have caught his fascination. The three musicians catch his look and immediately fall in love the way that his eyes light up in the face of music and they love the appreciation that he has for their efforts.

 

Jongdae is completely bright in front of them, his request purely made out of a love for music and sound, “Will you play?”

 

The three exchange careful glances before nodding in affirmation. Jongdae illuminates in the midst of their blue environment and sits himself directly in front of the three musicians with great anticipation. The summoner cheers brightly with his fists punched into the air, causing laughter to rouse before it blends into music. The three musicians play gleefully in appreciation, for the enjoyment of their music. Despite the scowl on his face, Sehun’s finds a rhythm and that is enough to please Jongdae for the rest of the night. They should be enjoying moments like these together and he sincerely thanks the three musicians from the bottom of his heart for the opportunity. Jongdae is going to make sure that it will be another well kept memory.

 

“So there is decent music besides the Hymn of the Fayth[7],” Jongdae grins brightly.

 

“Should you really be saying that?” Sehun mutters.

 

Jongdae laughs quietly into his hands without a response just to toy with Sehun. The musicians continue to play, covering every track that they have up their sleeves. It is very different from the temple music that Sehun has often heard and he can see why Jongdae is so taken, but it is something that should not be said. He looks around wearily for eyes and ears that may get them into trouble but is pulled back by the final note and Jongdae’s excitement.

 

“May I try them?” Jongdae asks, with a sheepish grin.

 

Sehun jerks back, eyes widening and threaten to fall out of their sockets. Even the musicians are surprised but Yixing hands over the harp good naturedly. Jongdae pulls on the strings with hesitation, afraid that he will break the instrument but Yixing laughs graciously and helps him out. Jongdae is fascinated by it all. He taps Chanyeol’s drums a few times as well for fun of it. The whole instrument is settled on the Chanyeol’s belly, rumbling and jerking nosily with each beat. Jongdae glow in fascination as Chanyeol’s laughter form alongside each note.

 

Jongdae turns with bright light in his eyes, “Sehun, don’t you want to try?”

 

“No.”

 

“Really?”

 

Sehun answers easily. “One of us has to be sensible.”

 

Jongdae pouts. Sehun politely ignores him so Jongdae turns his attention back to the musicians. They’ve graced him with a great show and he makes good promise on his journey—well, reiterates it anyway. He’d already promised it the moment that he had passed the initial training. After Jongdae’s test runs on the instruments end, the Musical Troupe move on with little melodies and disappear completely into the woods. Jongdae is satisfied enough to smile for the rest of the night.

 

Once they’re gone, he picks up their items as a peace offering for making Sehun stay to watch with him, “I’ll unpack.”

 

He grabs everything and makes a run for Macalania Spring that he had briefly seen earlier. The spring is even more beautiful than anything that Jongdae has run across in Spira. The clear water in the sphere is different from this and the spring glows, but in a completely different way from the Moonflow. In the spring, there are particles of ice that glows in the moonlight and holds the beautiful leaves and tress in its reflection. He’s learnt his lesson and keeps a relatively good distance from the water and instead, settles down to admire it from afar.

 

When Sehun catches up hoping to help out, he finds that all of their belongings have been ordered neatly. However, he is glad to see that Jongdae is not in the body of water. The summoner stays completely still to look over the environment, humming along poorly to all the new tracks that he’s heard. He only remembers bits and pieces of it, but he makes good use of it to entertain himself. That triggers a thought and Sehun plants his butt down on the hard surface, back pushing against his summoner’s.

 

This kind of peaceful state that Jongdae falls in to from time to time triggers a thought process that’s very close to home. Despite his constant reprimand for Jongdae’s behaviour, he knows that Jongdae is not much older than he is. It’s actually a little unsettling because Jongdae _is_ mature when it matters and probably only childish and demanding because Sehun is easy to corner.

 

“Don’t you have things you want to do other than this?”

 

The question earns a moment of silence. Jongdae doesn’t actually have to think about it and Sehun needn’t really ask. The answer is obvious, but it still makes him wary. It’s a little too far down the track to be thinking of all the possibilities, but it’s a good question. This time though, Jongdae is not willing to lower his guard first. It’s not a matter of winning or losing—there are just some things that are hard to share, especially when he still feels the distance.

 

“I can ask you the same thing,” Jongdae shoots back. “You love Blitzball. Why didn’t you join the team?”

 

“You don’t just _join_ teams. The team hires you, if you’re good enough.” Sehun reprimands with a deep concerned. “Didn’t Jongin tell you anything about how Blitzball actually works?”

 

“Well…” Jongdae scratches his cheeks softly with an awkward chuckle. “Blitzball’s not my strong point. And you know Jongin.”

 

He does and perhaps, a little more than Jongdae does, but that’s not the point. Their bond can be considered weak for many reasons, but strong in other aspects. When it comes to Blitzball, they are a mismatch because Jongdae is terrible at the sport. However, because the bond between blood is special, it is much harder to stay things to the ones that you love dearly, than to a friend. Sehun’s words of encouragement at the beginning of the journey, telling Jongdae not to quit, are not quite his own.

 

“Then, did you have a team you wanted like to play for?” Jongdae asks, leaning back, neck resting comfortably on Sehun’s firm and broad shoulder.

 

“The Kilika Beasts of course,” Sehun states proudly.

 

“Really?” Jongdae presses, leaning into Sehun’s personal space.

 

Sehun nods. They would have been able to do it. The larger teams, of a more populated location in Spira often look down on teams from the smaller villages like Besaid and Kilika but Sehun knows that they have it in them to be big. Jongin and Sehun had been set on making a name for themselves as strong and formidable players from Kilika that could carry the team to victory with their joined efforts.

 

“Yea—”

 

He turns to look, with an answer on his lips but stops with eyes widening. Jongdae stares at him, eyes wide and imploring—he has been, the whole time. Sehun’s breathe hitches, because their noses touch but Jongdae just blinks, slowly in peace, taking in his side profile with ease. Sehun stares back for a long moment, almost as if declaring a battle with Jongdae, but his cheeks heat and he offers himself up for the loss before Jongdae picks up on his weird reaction.

 

Sehun coughs, turning away again, “W-what did you want to be when you were younger?”

 

Jongdae’s eyelids flutter to a slow close and he leans back a little bit, confused and curious at Sehun’s sudden recoil, but he’s thinking hard. There’s a lot that he’d wanted to be as a child. The same applies to most others until they have a full understanding of Sin. Once they grasp that, people tend to make a choice and just settle, for anything that will stabilise their lives and give them the best of what they can make.

 

“A lot of things,” replies the summoner with an amused laughter, “If possible, I would really like to pilot an airship.”

 

Sehun snorts, unintentionally. “Are you really a summoner?”

 

Such large scale machina are banned and a summoner shouldn’t be wishing to fly one of those—though it’d be one hell of an experience to do so. Secretly, Sehun thinks that it is cool, but now is not the time to be indulging Jongdae and encouraging Yevon defying acts.

 

Jongdae laughs. “Of course I am.”

 

Jongdae also wants to mount a chocobo, try his hands at alchemy and dive into the Luca Stadium even though he’s sure to sink than swim. The list goes on. If he were to answer honestly, Yevon’s teachings don’t hold that much meaning for him. Repentance has done nothing for the people of Spira. Despite the efforts that they have made, people still continue to die day after day as victims of Sin. However, Jongdae knows that the methods that have been handed down relieve pain, even if temporarily and that’s why he’s here.

 

“There’s more isn’t there?” Sehun sighs.

 

He wonders how Jongdae had managed to dream up all of those possibilities. He had lived in fear for most of his life and still does. He hadn’t thought much of life until he’d washed up at Kilika and was saved. Jongin had shown him the amazing sport called Blitzball and he’d been taken in by a warm family. Sehun had dedicated himself to the sport, even if it was only practice at sea and bore no fruit for a professional career. He had given up once his mother had encouraged him to be a guardian, but when Jongdae talks, it doesn’t seem like he’s given up at all. And that’s when Sehun realises, that this journey had been part fulfilment. They have done everything that they can, even if it is conducted in a rush.

 

“Only if you tell me what you wanted to be as a child.”

 

Sehun chuckles inwardly at the irony. He’d wanted to be human. That had been the only thing on his mind, despite the difficulty of the task. It’s going to change but he is proud of his achievement, only a little embarrassed, that he did not have the mind to dream as Jongdae had.

 

“Not much,” Sehun confesses. “Jongin gave me Blitzball and then… you. Well, being a guardian isn’t half bad. There’s no better way to explore Spira is there?”

 

Jongdae hums acknowledgement deep in his throat. He can understand that part of Sehun’s reasoning. Those on the pilgrimage take a different route to others and they have different reasons for memorising everything that they pass. Sehun’s life, like many others that he had come across is very simple. The constant threat of Sin makes it hard to desire anything, because it’s difficult to actually achieve.

 

“Well,” Jongdae sits up straight again, “Once, I’d even told my parents that I wanted to be a pyerfly.”

 

Sehun’s reaction is immediate. His body tense, stomach curling in and fingers stiff in a fist. The words escape his mouth before he can even filter it, “That’s not how you told them right?”

 

Sehun doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It’s inappropriate but knowing Jongdae, it is very likely. It may have slipped out unconsciously and then ended up being the thing that he strived towards.

 

Jongdae frowns, chewing on his lips, “Damn…”

 

He didn’t, but the thought may have triggered something along the lines of that. Jongdae figures why not, because the effect is huge and beneficial. His parents hadn’t taken him very seriously, but then again, nor had they when it came to Minseok.

 

Sehun’s face contorts with distaste, “I’m glad you didn’t.”

 

* * *

They venture deeper into the cold when morning comes. Macalania Temple is on the other side of the woods, where there is more snow than ice crystals. The reason that the woods are icy blue is because of the ice based Aeon residing in the temple. However, Jongdae doesn’t expect it to become so cold. It’s like another extreme and it’s different from his previous experiences, because Kilika is not extremely hot because of Ifrit.

 

There’s an inn lodged just outside of the woods but they do not make a stop. It isn’t any warmer so they just proceed to leave as soon as they can. However, it feels like an endless walk across snow because their feet keep getting stuck and buried. They are supposed to be halfway on this path but the blocks of ice and snow obscure their view, making Jongdae’s agitation grow. It is very possible to perish here, even if it isn’t death by encounter with strong fiends. The lands of Spira with extreme climate are actually quite a difficult feature of the pilgrimage. As much as Jongdae finds the woods and ice pretty, the difficulty of passing is making him doubt his ability to continue.

 

His teeth are chattering loudly when he turns to Sehun to seek support, “Do you think we can… you know, walk a little bit closer?”

 

Sehun is about to reject when the cold wind causes him to shudder violently. He catches Jongdae upon recovery and finds that the summoner looks warm and fluffy, like an external kind of heating appliance that will help him too. He nods slowly, the frozen words slowly escaping his lips but any conditions attached to his agreement are stolen away the moment that Jongdae jumps at him and links their arms together. He buries his face into the material of Sehun’s clothes and doesn’t really care what he has to do to get warm. Sehun ends up as the shield for his summoner, enduring the harsh wind as he drags Jongdae the rest of the way down the snowy path towards the doors of the temple. When they arrive, Jongdae lights up and hope that it will warm up in the confined temple without wind but he’s wrong.

 

The temple is even chillier because they are at the core source of all of the ice. Sehun sets their items down in one of the rooms and then makes a quick entrance with Jongdae through the cloisters and then waits at the chamber. Even with the extra layers that he’s tugged on, Sehun is still shivering cold. His teeth chatters the whole time and he feels pity for his summoner, who is current in the Fayth’s presence. When Jongdae finally emerges, there’s a different kind of chill filling the air. It’s colder with Shiva accompanying them because there is a blanket of ice draped over their beings. However, that same blanket blocks out any wind that they come across, so they bite back their cries and set on a path towards the temple of Bevelle.

 

“It should be better,” Jongdae says through his trembling set of teeth, “Once we get to Bevelle, right?”

 

Sehun nods mutely. He does not want to bite his tongue off in the middle of the response because of his constantly chattering teeth.

 

* * *

When they finally manage to leave the woods, there is a moment of neutral, most probably thanks to Ifrit. However, Bevelle is a different kind of cold altogether and it is more because it is grand rather than because of climate. Neither Sehun nor Jongdae like the new setting much. The temple is huge and the numbers of Monks are seemingly endless. It will be an honour to meet the Maesters of Spira but as soon as they step into Bevelle, Sehun and Jongdae exchange a single glance to silently agree that they should leave as soon as possible.

 

“Come,” Jongdae hisses, looking agitated. “Let’s go quickly, okay?”

 

Bevelle is riddled with machina and in a way, it is extremely unsettling for the teachings that it claims. The guards of the temple—the Warrior Monks—stand with machina weapons in hand and they look dangerous and intimidating. Furthermore, these warriors are accompanied the machina used in the Great War, the YAT-99 and the YKT-63. Jongdae stares in awe but before he is caught staring and questioning, he ducks his head away and rushes. It’s odd to see Jongdae unsettled so Sehun doesn’t argue and just follows in the steps that they’re given.

 

Luckily for them, the trial is not riddled with machina, but is instead run by glyphs. In his haste, Sehun makes plenty of mistakes and they are forced to start over, again and again. Jongdae is agitated, worried about eyes on them but he doesn’t rush. He understands how frustrating it can be. Eventually, they do get it done, but are forced to walk down a long hall before they are shown to the chamber. The door stands before Jongdae as usual and there is less signs of machina which is slightly assuring.

 

“I’ll uh,” Jongdae gives him a weak smile at the chamber’s entrance, “Try to be quick.”

 

Sehun nods and firmly places his trust. When Jongdae promises, he always delivers. Sehun has come to accept that Jongdae is a person of his words, whether or not the decision is supported or believed by others. However, to keep this promise, Jongdae comes stumbling out of the chamber, looking pale and green. Sehun offers a moment of rest in the chamber but Jongdae insists on leaving immediately. Even in his weakened state, he picks up the heavy bags and heaves it onto his back to make his point. Jongdae will leave, even without Sehun.

 

“I don’t like it,” Jongdae mutters with conviction.

 

Sehun looks around the chamber. A machina filled temple is scary and could possibly have recording spheres intended to entrap people for even a mere thought of defying Yevon. He doesn’t want to get into trouble with that. Succumbing to his summoner’s whims, Sehun sighs and stretches before folding his limbs in an appropriate manner.

 

“Alright,” Sehun says, kneeling with his back open to his summoner. “Get on. We’ll move onto the Calm Lands.”

 

Jongdae jerks back a little in shock. He knows that Sehun can be nice but _this_ nice is a little hard to swallow, even for him. He can’t even count it as a victory of closing the gap between them because he suddenly feels like Sehun is only giving in because he’s whining about a temple that he is meant to adore and worship.

 

“My Lord?” Sehun urges.

 

Jongdae just stares—has he just passed that barrier?

 

“Jongdae,” Sehun frowns. “Just hurry up. Should I tell you that I’m not doing this out of obligation?”

 

Jongdae tilts his head over in attempt to read Sehun’s expression, “Are you?”

 

“I could be,” Sehun sighs. “But I’m not okay? I’d like to think that we’re _friends_ at the very least.”

 

It’s been a long journey so they should be getting to that stage at least. There’s not much time left to be unsure of where they stand with each other. Jongdae blinks repeatedly as the words play on his mind until he finally allows himself to settle with it. _Friends_. That’s good enough, if Sehun’s willing.

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

Jongdae leans forward and wraps arms around Sehun carefully with a light grip. He doesn’t want to choke Sehun to death but he secures himself steadily. Once Jongdae is in a good position, Sehun straightens right up and takes long steps to exit the chamber. Jongdae takes advantage of Sehun’s minute kindness to admire the view. It’s a little bit different, being a little higher up on the world. Jongdae definitely likes it.

 

“Thank you, Sehun.”

 

* * *

The Calm Lands is filled with grass green but is empty of trees. The path before them appears to be clear and wide but lengthy. Considering the possible encounters with fiends, it will take long days of travel for them to cross the whole plain. Jongdae stands, huffing for air and when he’s gathered enough, he pulls himself up to look over the plains properly. Raising a hand to cover his eyes from the sun, Jongdae manages to steal a good look at the final battleground with Sin along with the legendary scar embedded on the Earth.

 

“Wow,” Jongdae sucks in a deep breath. “Maybe we won’t make it past the Calm Lands.”

 

“Don’t drag me down with you,” Sehun hisses at him. He’s confident in his skills and he still remembers the encounter with the doubting Zitao. Sehun has every intention of winning. He’s a Blitzball player, so he’s more competitive than mellow. “We’re nearly at the end.”

 

Jongdae looks over the plains again and finally sees the blue skies in the distance. Somewhere far away in the middle of the plain, he spots figures like people moving about within a large tent. It is probably the rest stop that they have been informed of but from here, it looks extremely far and out of reach.

 

“Well, let’s make the rest stop our goal first,” Jongdae grins.

 

Sehun can agree to that, “Little steps to the bigger thing.”

 

It’s a long and tiring road from the entrance of the Calm Lands towards the middle of it. By the time they reach the rest stop in the far middle, Jongdae and Sehun are too exhausted to banter over duties and other trivial matters that they normally will. They are a little grim about the slime and do not wish to speak to anyone for a lengthy period of time. They are both covered in filth thanks to the continuous encounters with the Malboros and its Bad Breathe.

 

The receptionist standing by frowns but points Jongdae and Sehun into the direction where they can clean up. Sehun and Jongdae make a rush for it and stand under a shower of continuous water thanks to Jongdae’s black magic spell. Even if it’s cold and extremely uncomfortably, they sit with it until they’re soaked through and then turn into their own corner to change out of their old clothing into new ones. Once they are clean, they breathe and engage in conversation just to grant permission for rest.

 

“Rest up,” Sehun tells Jongdae. “We’ll be on the road again later.”

 

After a good twenty four hours in the same location, Sehun and Jongdae are physically ready to go. There is not a whole lot to do at the travel agency and it’s difficult to be at peace as people who are always on the move. Their new goal is now the exit of the Calm Lands. However, as soon as they set foot on the line separating the rest stop from the land, they fall into silence again. The two of them do not like the Calm Lands as much as they thought they would—but they still have half the road to go. Jongdae staggers at the exit and frowns before he breaks into a long groan.

 

“Do we have to? Isn’t there another way to cross the plains?” Jongdae whines.

 

He really, really hates the Malboro. Not only does it really have horrible breath, it is huge, with a bunch of arms attached and eyes that just pop out disturbingly. Jongdae shudders at the thought of them and curls into himself. Never, has he wanted so badly to send pyerflies away, but the Malboro doesn’t leave him any room to consider its potential suffering before it became what it is.

 

“Are you giving up here?” Sehun questions.

 

Jongdae gives him a side glare for the tone. Sehun clears his throat without an explanation and drags him. They cannot waste any more time on the Calm Lands. They still have the distance of Mount Gagazet to cover before they get to the ruins.

 

“Just summon an Aeon if we encounter him.”

 

Jongdae tries in vain to pull back, “What if the fiend gets the first attack by ambush?”

 

Sehun drags a hand down his face with a deep groan. He doesn’t want to think about that possibility.

 

* * *

Although they meet their goals, they are covered in slime and dirt again. There are some other disgusting elements in the mix that makes the stench even worst. Jongdae washes them again and they replace all the layers possible. There is only a short bridge that separates the Calm Lands from Mount Gagazet. Unlike other long roads in Spira, this one is short, signifying the near end. Mount Gagazet the final destination before they reach the ruins of Zanarkand and Jongdae seems to be experiencing some fears because he stops silently on the wooden bridge for a long time. His gaze flickers over the land, never staying in one place and Sehun worries.

 

“There’s a path,” he points out. “We should go.”

 

Sehun takes a step over and follows Jongdae’s gaze to look down. Jongdae is right but he hasn’t heard anything of the path below. They probably don’t need to take it if it is something that hasn’t been mentioned before. Sehun’s a Blitzball player. He likes the rules and regulations. It ensures him a fairness of the game _and_ it leads him to a secure place. Jongdae, all through his journey, has been the opposite. Breaking the rules is Jongdae’s speciality and it’s always about having fun. Sehun doesn’t know why he’d expected it to change at all.

 

“Why do you insist on derailing from the original pilgrimage?”

 

“It could be fun!” Jongdae’s eyes light up, a spark of green flashing through them, mischievously. “We could find something you know, that no one else has found before!”

 

Sehun presents a wide grin—one that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. It’s a warning that he hopes Jongdae will pick up. “ _Fun?_ ”

 

Sehun doesn’t want to run into anymore unknown fiends that will get them dirty again, nor does he want to die exploring a place that’s unknown. He’d been on guard the moment that they’d stepped into the Calm Lands, because of Zitao, but now he just wants to feel at ease that they’ve passed it, not to feel even queasier at the prospect of Jongdae’s _fun_.

 

“Okay, well,” Jongdae pauses and mentally reprimands himself for his old habits. “Aye, whatever. Let’s just go see, okay? I have a good feeling about it.”

 

Once again, it is Jongdae that does the dragging. His grip however, is light around Sehun’s wrist, so Sehun cannot complain. He does not _have_ to go, but he is choosing to follow. It is something that comes easily to him now. He can accept it as they go. In compliance with Jongdae’s suggestion, they retreat from the bridge and walk down the curve that leads further and further down to another patch of empty land. It’s as barren as the Calm Lands, only grey with an eerie cave coming into view as they walk around. Despite the empty feeling around it, Jongdae feels drawn in.

 

The summoner is amused as he pokes his head through the entrance and calls out, only for his words to echo on and on. Sehun is trying to jerk backwards, but Jongdae is set on going, even if he has to drag Sehun on his butt. The cavern that they enter is dark and creepy. Pyerflies seem to be present but Sehun’s grown enough of a tolerance for them. The journey had been filled with them. Sehun has already been dunked into the Moonflow, thanks to his very kind summoner. He can deal with this if he’s going to hand himself up for the worst.

 

The cave glows, as with any other environment that is filled with pyerflies. This time, the colour that is prominent is purple with tints of yellow and green, when the pyerflies pass them by. It is empty as expected, but there is no doubt of the fiends that reside. Sehun can feel them around and his skin crawls in a little bit of fear because of the unknown.

 

Eventually, they are forced into battle with a number of fiends but nothing is worse than encountering the Magic Urn. The creature keeps exploding and then appearing again to block their path. Not even half way through the path, Jongdae and Sehun are covered in the dirt that has blown up in their faces. Every time that Jongdae wipes his face with the sleeve of his robes, in attempt to clean, he becomes dirtier. Sehun feels drained just looking at their appearances, but the path goes on and Jongdae runs ahead, leaving him to catch up or fail and lose his summoner.

 

The two of them continue pushing forward, following the path and meeting a few dead ends. When they do, Jongdae insists that they turn back to the path and take a different turn. After a few trails, they find another dead end, only this one has a space that is much larger than all of the others. Jongdae looks around fascinated because there are no more paths. They have reached the end of the cave and there’s nothing there, except for a platform in the middle of the barren space. The pyerflies float about as they do at the entrance of the cave, but Sehun has grown immune and detached himself from Jongdae for good.

 

Or not.

 

Once he spots the platform in the middle, Jongdae runs off on his own without regard for Sehun’s duty. He stands before the platform, looking down and then circling it as he studies the encryption and symbols carved into it. The writing reminds him of the temples and tugs further at his curiosity.

 

“Do you think this is safe to…?” Jongdae starts to ask but doesn’t even bother finishing his question as he steps on it.

 

Sehun jerks around and dashes right after Jongdae. He grabs Jongdae’s hand with a reprimand for reckless behaviour but loses his words when the world spins out of view. He feels himself being jerked forward with Jongdae and not long after, he finds himself in another odd place. Sehun looks around himself with awe and a little bit of fear. It’s an enclosed space and his summoner is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Jongdae?” Sehun calls out. “Jongdae…?”

 

“Sehun,” Jongdae croaks, pushing a weak fist into his guardian’s stomach, “You’re heavy…”

 

Sehun springs up and peels himself off the summoner, wincing inwardly. Once Sehun steps back to create some space, he pulls Jongdae upright and does a quick inspection for any broken bones. Jongdae finally manages to breath and then the colour returns to his face. He tries for a smile to reassure Sehun but it falters when he takes in his surroundings and stops completely. It grates on Sehun’s sense of concern, but before he can voice distress, Jongdae shakes his head requesting silence and respect.

 

“Shh,” Jongdae puts a hand up and looks around the environment, “It’s the Chamber of Fayth.”

 

Sehun’s eyes threaten to fall out of their socket once Jongdae’s words sink in. The platform is a portal and had jerked them forward and brought them before the Fayth. He’s fascinated but just a bit shocked by the possibility. He is breaking the rules without intending to but he cannot bring himself to go. This chamber is nothing like he had expected. It is tattered and torn in comparison to the descriptions of elegance that he’d heard from Jongdae.

 

“I’m going to pray,” Jongdae instructs carefully, “Okay?”

 

Sehun nods and zips his mouth to silence. Jongdae’s ways of requesting are more often than not, passive. He rarely says anything outright because Sehun usually gets it. The only time that he does voice it, is when he’s demanding something that he knows isn’t common for those on the pilgrimage. However, within the constraints of the temple, Jongdae knows exactly how he needs to behaviour and exactly what he needs to do.

 

Sehun watches in complete silence from the corner of the cavern as Jongdae settles onto his knees and twirls his hands in gesture of prayer. The summoner lowers his head to the seal of the Fayth before him and prays silently in his own way. It seems to be the same action taken outside the chambers at the temples, but _something_ must be communicated because Jongdae’s always managed to achieve by the time that he exits.

 

They are both in deep concentration when the cave snaps and distracts them. The chamber shakes horribly and Jongdae deems his prayers and offerings complete. Sehun feels slightly nauseous in the claustrophobic environment and wonders briefly, if every other chamber is the same. Above the steal that’s been tied, appears a Fayth, dressed like the usual Crusader in uniform. Sehun’s never seen a Fayth before—he’s only seen them in their Aeon form and he can admit that they are powerful, but this human looks nothing like so.

 

“I am the blade of vengeance. They only dare whisper my name: Yojimbo,” the Fayth introduces himself dimly, “Summoner, I ask you. What do you want of me?”

 

There is a long moment of silence draw out as Jongdae stares deeply into the Fayth’s eyes. Sehun is expecting some sort of meaningful answer, but Jongdae offers nothing of the sort. Truthfully speaking, the guardian is kind of excited to see what goes on in the chambers, but Jongdae is Jongdae after all.

 

“What else could a summoner want from a Fayth?” Jongdae replies with a question of his own.

 

The Fayth pins Jongdae with a look, but he doesn’t look very threatening, afloat midair thanks to his pyerfleric nature. He isn’t pleased to see the lack of effect his gaze has but huffs before sending his demand stiffly. “A fee of two hundred fifty thousand is required gil for my services.”

 

Sehun blinks in confusion, brain ticking as he tries to figure out the process of obtaining an Aeon. Is it a trade? Sehun wouldn’t have a clue—he’s never found gil missing when Jongdae had returned from his visits from other temples. The guardian looks between his summoner and the Fayth in complete wonder. He’s waiting for something to happen but whatever he had expected of Jongdae’s summoner nature is flipped around the moment that Jongdae opens his mouth.

 

“Aye,” Jongdae complains with a long drawn out whine. “Are you trying to con me? What will a Fayth do with such a large amount of gil?”

 

“If you desire my strength, you must pay my price.” Yojimbo replies, sternly. “Make your offer.”

 

“Excuse my summoner,” Sehun snaps. He turns to Jongdae and pulls Jongdae to the furtherest corner that they have in the claustrophobia inducing cave. “Are you always like this when you visit the Fayth’s chamber?”

 

“Uh…” Jongdae scratches his cheeks and flashes one of those unsure smiles. “May—”

 

“Don’t,” Sehun puts a hand up. “I don’t want to know after all.”

 

Jongdae smiles sheepishly to mislead anyway. Sehun makes them think over the offer, checking their pockets for every ounce of gil that they have. For all of their battles, training and trade of weapons picked up along the way, they have just made enough to meet Yojimbo’s demands. Sehun and Jongdae rarely buy potions for their journey because the summoner is rather apt at his white magic, so they have saved on that department.

 

Yojimbo stares at them imploringly, so Jongdae pulls Sehun further into the corner of the cave as he can and tucks Sehun’s head under his arm. He drags Sehun down to meet his height and then steals a quick glance at the floating Fayth before breaking into a scheming whisper.

 

“We should bargain,” Jongdae suggests. “As much as possible!”

 

Sehun arches a brow, thinking hard. He darts his eyes at the Fayth and then tilts his head in deep thought. He wonders if it will work and decides that it is worth a try. Even if Yojimbo does not agree, they will earn his service if they pay him that price that he wants. After agreeing on the temporary plan, the party and the Fayth argue over the amount for a long time, until Yojimbo finally agrees, muttering curses about the measly offer under his breath before declaring a contract formed.

 

“Adequate.” Yojimbo concedes, “You are my client henceforth. My sword shall guard you on your journey, summoner.”

 

The Fayth disappears, granting Jongdae his service and Sehun sighs in relief. This had been an easy one—on the body, mind and soul, if Jongdae doesn’t look as exhausted as he does for any of his other attempts. Only, he does look a bit put off. The summoner is pouting when he grabs Sehun’s hand to step onto the portal that will return them to the outside of the cave.

 

“All that gil…” Jongdae mumbles, rubbing pitifully at his flat wallet.

 

“We have no other use for it anyway,” Sehun replies honestly.

 

They have no need for more weapons or items. The end is nearer now and he hasn’t heard of any accommodation places from here on out. Mount Gagazet has no built rest stops and the ruins of Zanarkard will be empty in a different way from the Calm Lands. Even if it is a popular location amongst the summoners, there is not a single person on that land to make business.

  
“Food!” Jongdae shakes Sehun. “I want to eat really good food, you know?”

 

Sehun parts his lips to scoff but then stops himself. “We can make do…”

 

Jongdae’s pout falls from his face very slowly upon realisation behind the implications of Sehun’s words. It is a very good offer and one, that he’s determined to take advantage of. There’s not much longer to go. Jongdae can indulge a little bit.

 

“Are you offering me homemade meals?”

 

“If you’re happy with measly ingredients,” Sehun replies, frowning.

 

He feels cheated just by seeing the amount of cheer that Jongdae is displaying.

 

Jongdae’s eyes just glow, “Okay! It’s a promise.”

 

* * *

When they exit the cavern, they meet a figure at the entrance that sends Jongdae into shock, although he isn’t scared of ghosts or pyerflies. It had been momentarily incomprehensible, after Sehun had entered the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. He thinks that he’s imaging things until he removes hands from his eyes and the figure is still very much visible. Jongdae runs his eyes up and down the man of his height, only cuter, with large clear eyes and baby fat in his cheeks. The man’s purpose seems to stand out in clarity from the way that he is dressed and the way that he carries himself and Jongdae suddenly feels at a loss for what _his_ own purpose is.

 

“You startled me,” Jongdae exclaims, a hand coming to rest on his chest.

 

“My apologies,” the man bows in prayer, “I am Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongdae straightens immediately and returns the gesture, “I am Jongdae, from Kilika. This is Sir Sehun.”

 

Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement. He can tell exactly what they are from their messy clothes and their point of travel. Normal travellers rarely come this close to the end of the Calm Lands. He smiles dimly for them, glad that they have made it through the Cavern of the Fayth. Many fiends lie within that are difficult to deal with and they have shown great potential by making it back in one piece.

 

“Remiem Temple,” Kyungsoo advises out of fondness to the one that is bound to share his fate. “The two of you should go.”

 

Sehun and Jongdae exchange confused glances, “Remiem Temple?”

 

“Yes, it was lost after the battle fought by High Summoner Gandof,” Kyungsoo answers politely, gesturing back to the Calm Lands. “You’ll find it useful to visit.”

 

Sehun groans, running his hands down his face. They need to go back to that horrific place _again_? However, he doesn’t have any room to communicate with his summoner. Jongdae has fallen into a different kind of mindset upon hearing of a temple. Jongdae bows in gratitude after realising the tip that they have been given. A temple means an Aeon. The Aeon that he obtains there will also aid him in his fight against Sin.

 

“But we didn’t see the temple on our way here,” Jongdae replies. “Please tell us how to get there.”

 

“Lord Jongdae…” Sehun attempts to plead.

 

“Head back to the Calm Lands’ travel agency and find the chocobo trainer,” Kyungsoo advises, “Ask her to allow you to train a chocobo. The chocobo will lead you to the temple.”

 

There is a pause between Kyungsoo’s explanation and Jongdae’s response. It seems like Jongdae had failed to comprehend the words spoken. However before Sehun can administer a proper response, Jongdae throws himself forward without any reservations. The serious summoner demeanour that Jongdae had adopted earlier—for appearances sake—wilts away in a flash of a second as he seizes Kyungsoo frantically.

 

“Cho-chocobo?!” Jongdae exclaims, grabbing Kyungsoo, excitedly. His main concern now is no longer the temple or the Aeon. “We can train chocobos?”

 

Kyungsoo makes a gargling noise with a sharp glare as he tries to free himself from Jongdae’s death grip. Jongdae’s hands tighten reflexively in retaliation and in the wake of Jongdae’s surprisingly strong grip, Kyungsoo whacks him violently with a loud and sharp yelp, “Let go!”

 

“Lord Jongdae,” Sehun clears his throat and jerks Jongdae back by the collar in reprimand. Any chance of winning his plea is gone because chocobos will win definitely this battle. “How could you be so disrespectful? Lord Kyungsoo, pardon my summoner.”

 

Kyungsoo raises a brow, large eyes roaming, “I believe you’re missing a ‘please’ if you want to beg my pardon.”

 

These two are _weird_.

 

“That word is not in his vocabulary!” Jongdae exclaims, still excited. “Will I really be able to mount a chocobo?”

 

Kyungsoo shots daggers at both of them. Their dynamics are odd. If he hadn’t been told, he will have changed his mind to label Sehun the summoner and Jongdae the guardian just from observing their behaviour. He cannot stay much about Sehun’s brief words, but Jongdae is much too flamboyant to be fitting of the title of a summoner.

 

“Yes, you may,” he answers, dusting his robes with a frown indented.

 

“Sehun! Let us go!” Jongdae exclaims, “Thank you for your advice, Lord Kyungsoo.” He pauses a moment and then turns back, “Wait a mo—”

 

Where he looks, the previously standing Lord Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen. There isn’t even a shadow hinting at his previous existence. Jongdae’s brows knit together in confusion but Sehun urges him to pick up the pace. He nods and follows, but an odd feeling claws at his chest. He turns back to look once more, but the space before the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth is barren, without the smallest thread of feeling or warmth left behind.

 

* * *

“You,” Sehun demands sternly. “Stay right there.”

 

They’re back at the travel agency in the middle of the Calm Lands and Jongdae is forced off his chocobo. Jongdae has already fallen off the chocobo thrice and Sehun cannot stand to watch anymore. He returns the second chocobo to the trainer and points very clearly to the place that he wants Jongdae to stay grounded.

 

“What,” Jongdae pouts, kicking his feet against the thin grass. “That is not fair at all.”

 

“You’re wasting time,” Sehun retorts with brows knotted. “Unless this is your way of telling me that you’re scared of getting to Zanarkand.”

 

Jongdae throws his fists into the air, upset. “I am _not_ afraid! I just want to…”

 

“Just stay put,” Sehun insists when Jongdae’s reasoning falls short. “You can mount the chocobo with me once I’ve finished the training course.”

 

“Really?” Jongdae presses, like a child not ready to be fooled.

 

“Am I going to be able to pray to the Fayth?” Sehun quips, arching a brow. “No.”

 

Jongdae clicks his tongue but waves Sehun off so that he can complete the training course as soon as possible. Without a doubt the two of them have wasted a lot of time on the Calm Lands. It’s barren, but riddled with fiends and they have encountered too many to count. The walk across the Calm Lands had been hectic and they’re back to experience it again. The journey is being delayed and Jongdae knows that should not lengthen it any further because the more that Jongdae wavers, the higher the number of deaths.

 

So he sits in the exact spot that Sehun had pointed and watches carefully as the guardian nods to the instructions given by the chocobo trainer. Jongdae has a consistent pout on his face as the chocobo leads Sehun around the plains. Fascination only comes when the guardian is trying to clear the course that the trainer has set. There’s a few in total but Sehun completes them with relative ease. He stumbles upon first tries but the chocobo is kind and treats him nicely once they become acquaintances. Jongdae sticks his tongue out in absolute envy but chuckles in delight when the chocobo jump in glee. They’re absolutely adorable and to top it off, they manage to make that Sehun _smile_. Effortlessly.

 

Once the final stage is cleared, Sehun runs the chocobo back to the spot that he has left Jongdae. The summoner pulls himself to his feet and dusts his clothes in advance, as soon as he sees Sehun heading his way. It’s is a quick trip, thanks to the agility of the avian creature.

“Come, quick.” Sehun offers a hand.

 

Jongdae grabs onto it tightly and allows Sehun to pull him up. Sharing a chocobo is definitely a better choice. Jongdae will not come out with any extra injuries and they don’t have to fork out extra gil—not that they have much left with Yojimbo’s pricey service. Jongdae grumbles for a long while about not having a chocobo of his own but soon shuts up, at the view that he manages to catch at the new height. He doesn’t have to worry about navigation with Sehun guiding and can do his best to enjoy the scenery and the light airiness that comes with travelling on the chocobo.

 

“Are you looking?” Sehun accuses.

 

Jongdae clears his throat, “Of course I am!”

 

He’s _not_ really, but he can’t seem to find any place that will lead to a temple—large or small. They take one round near the entrance and then a second, which Jongdae really pays attention to, but still finds nothing. The third time around, Jongdae’s eyes are blown wide because he doesn’t want to miss it again and force Sehun to work harder. The land is filled with large and high rocks without any path so it is easy to see how a temple could be hidden, but that means that the path to it is also carefully obscured. Jongdae’s brain ticks faster than his eyes as he grows frustrated at the lack of signs. Is this also like the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth? What do people have _against_ the summoning traditions of Spira?

 

“Wait, wait,” Jongdae waves a hand and points to the ground. In the mix of green, there’s a bit of yellow. “Go back a bit…”

 

When Sehun backtracks, Jongdae’s eyes hone in on the yellow and he recognises it as a soft chocobo feather. Jongdae folds his body and attempts to reach for it, but is jerked back violently instead, causing him to nearly fall off the avian creature. Jongdae yelps in alarm until he feels Sehun pull on the strap to steady the creature and wrap an arm around his waist to keep him firmly seated. When they finally settle the chocobo, they set their sights on the grand temple before them. It’s different from the others, secluded but still very well kept.

 

“Wow,” Jongdae stares wide eyed. “It is huge.”

 

It is a beautiful temple and that’s a first thought Sehun has ever had for a temple of Spira. Bevelle had been grand but not quite beautiful like this. The two of them stay seated on the chocobo and stare for a moment before they dismount the creature and tie the leash to the pole supporting the bridge. Jongdae ruffles the chocobo’s fur fondly before he says goodbye and crosses the wooden bridge to the doors of the temple. Even as they’re walking, Jongdae looks around him fascinated. The great walls of the Calm Lands have protected this temple and preserved everything of it.

 

Despite Spira’s negligence, everything about this temple is stunning. The details on the large door that they come to are clean and neat. There’s not a single scratch on the door and it doesn’t even creak as Jongdae pushes it open. The inside of the temple is just as grand. The designs and the size differ so much from all the others that it has Sehun standing in awe as Jongdae pushes forward to pray. Once he’s done, he beckons Sehun forward to help with the cloisters, but as soon as the door opens, Jongdae kindly sends him back.

 

“There’s no trial,” Jongdae states. He points in the direction of one of the monk’s rooms and instructs carefully, “Go and rest up, okay?”

 

Sehun nods in compliance and turns away. When he looks back, the door to the Fayth’s chamber closes with a low shudder, leaving him all alone once more. Jongdae’s seriousness, tells him that this, will probably different from their encounter with Yojimbo. He turns in to one of the rooms as demanded and settles down on the comfortable bed to rest lightly. However, it’s hard to sleep, as it always is, when Jongdae is completely out of his sight. The sense of guilt has morphed into responsibly and concern that often keeps him awake when Jongdae is away. Sehun tosses and turns, warily on the comfortable bed. Sehun likes to think that he’s now used to sleeping on the floor and out in the cold and that a bed just won’t lull him but that’s just a little reassurance for his constantly wondering mind about Jongdae’s safety.

 

Eventually he does catch some shut eye, his body’s functioning stopping in his exhaustion. However, Sehun still sleeps lightly. At the slightest sound, he stirs awake and comes to with Jongdae’s crooked smile directly above his face. Whatever happened in the chamber of Remiem Temple is clearly different to Yojimbo’s chamber. Jongdae comes out exhausted and a little green, but he chooses not to rest. They have already delayed their trip twice and wasted days going back to forth so it is time to set off for Zanarkard. They are close to the end, so there is no need to delay it any further. If Jongdae lingers anymore, he will question his choices one too many times.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sehun frowns. “Usually you’re all _cheer_.”

 

“Would you like me to summon them?” Jongdae flashes a cheeky grin. “I would be glad to.”

 

“No.”

 

“Good,” Jongdae sighs, not as discreetly as he’d hoped. He didn’t think that the Reimien Temple contained _three_ Fayths in one. They are harder to convince than any that he’d tried to pick up before. The problem is that they don’t listen, at all. “They’re devils.”

 

“My Lord…?”

 

Jongdae nods a little deliriously, mumbles of curses tumbling out of his mouth for the Magus Sisters’ difficult nature. They had been playful in the chamber, but it was an exhausting kind, especially when all three of them decided that they wanted to play on different temperaments but at the same time. As cheery as Jongdae is, he cannot keep up for a long period of time. The Fayths have an endless amount of energy that he cannot match.

 

Sehun sighs and steps into Jongdae’s space, hands brushing across his fringe gently, “I think you should—”

 

“I’m fine,” Jongdae pulls away gently and brushes Sehun’s hand away from his forehead. “Let us go. It’ll probably be a two day trip by chocobo to get to the exit.”

 

It had taken nearly five days on foot and a few hundred encounters with fiends before they had gotten away from the Calm Lands. The chocobo makes it easier because they move faster and they prevent all encounters with fiends. If they had known that prior to their meeting with Kyungsoo, it would have been so much easier to travel. At least, Jongdae consoles himself, they can make use of it now to aid their journey back.

 

“Alright,” Sehun concedes reluctantly.

 

Jongdae picks up half of their belongings and throws it over his shoulders as he walks towards the exit of the temple. The chocobo chirps in greeting as they get closer and Jongdae cracks a genuine smile as he reaches out to pet it. Sehun complies without complaint, hops onto the chocobo and settles comfortably so that he can also accommodate for Jongdae. The summoner takes his hand when the space is made and allows himself to be pulled up with ease. They then allow the chocobo to lead them back through to the Calm Lands to finish the rest of their journey. There’s only Mount Gagazet to climb and then the ruins to visit before Jongdae obtains the most treasured Aeon of all.

 

Despite his insistence on continuing their journey, Jongdae falls fast asleep on the road; body weight leaned against Sehun’s for the most comfort. Sehun fails to notice until Jongdae is close to slipping off and fails to answer. Sehun catches Jongdae with one arm and pushes the summoner back against his chest with a sigh. Accepting the blessings and powers bestowed by two Fayths in one day is probably draining in a way that he cannot comprehend.

 

“That’s why I said not to force yourself,” Sehun mumbles.

 

Jongdae is silent and Sehun takes it on himself to make an appropriate decision. Night is about to fall and they are closer to the travel agency than the exit so he settles for the rest stop so that they can both rejuvenate. He walks the chocobo around the Calm Lands slowly, lulling Jongdae into a deeper sleep before he pulls over at the entrance of the travel agency. Help comes without him having to ask.

 

The chocobo trainer reaches out to hold Jongdae to keep him from falling as Sehun jumps off the chocobo. Once he’s steady on his feet, he pulls Jongdae’s body towards himself carefully and cradles the summoner into an embrace. It’s a little odd in the eyes of the workers, but Sehun checks them in and settles Jongdae down on the bed so that he may rest comfortably. Jongdae breathes evenly as he sleeps and Sehun leans against the edge of his bed, listening to that soothing sound until he’s able to doze off into a very light sleep.

 

* * *

They pass Gagazet with the blessing of the Ronsos and are setting foot on Zanakard before they know it. Although they already they have the knowledge, the sight that comes before them is breathtakingly strange. Zanarkand is really, nothing as literatures have described it—beautifully lit up with light and the radiance of its residents— _the city that never sleeps_. The once great Machina City is now in shambles, buildings fallen, the grand stadium nowhere in sight and the endless space barren save for the pyerflies that continue to linger. The only sign of previous life is found near the entrance of Zanakard Ruins where there is a small fireplace filled with ashes left behind by summoners and guardians before them.

 

Jongdae makes his way over to it first and drops their items down. He studies the fireplace and breaks easily into a smile, pleased with the amount of wood that have been left behind. It will be enough to warm up their surroundings as they search for more wood. Jongdae’s eye light up with a mischievous gleam as he raises his hands to cast magic, but Sehun catches it and shuts Jongdae down instantly.

 

“Let’s stick to the usual fire spell for wood,” Sehun suggests.

 

Jongdae laughs—it’s always a suggestion that is closer to a command than a request when it comes to Sehun. “Can’t I try out Firaga?”

 

“Are you scared after all?”

 

Sehun’s retort comes absentmindedly as he scans the area to pick the best spot for Jongdae to sleep tonight. The land is rocky, but he manages to find a good area of flat surface so grabs the bag and pulls out the cotton blankets to make the temporary bed. He doesn’t pay Jongdae any more attention than that, certain that Jongdae will not be reckless against his words.

 

“No…” Jongdae deflates just a little bit, clicking his tongue, “Ch’.”

 

Jongdae throws an air fist at Sehun’s back but kneels before the little bits of wood and commands a small fire as Sehun wishes. The wood sparks lightly and then bursts into flames when Sehun piles the fireplace up with more wood that he has picked up from their surroundings. As the flame burns steadily, Jongdae listens as Sehun makes clatter about their items, bringing over pots and pans to set over the flame.

 

“I’m going to cook,” Sehun states plainly. “So go and entertain yourself elsewhere.”

 

Jongdae beams brightly at the prospect of homemade food and nods vigorously in obedience. Jongdae makes his move to go slowly so that he doesn’t cause trouble near the fire. It is a common occurrence, because Jongdae’s is more of a hazard than anything else. The summoner knows that Sehun is aware of it so he tries his very best to be careful. Jongdae walks off but not very far off from the campsite. He doesn’t want Sehun to throw a fit about him not being responsible for his own safety. There are only rocks to explore but Jongdae still pokes his head and in out of the nearby gaps that he finds. He wonders if there are treasures, but instead of gil or items, he obtains a scare in the form of a very gentle greeting.

 

“Hi!”

 

“Crap!” Jongdae swears stumbling forward into the heap of rocks. More than one, things—or rather, people have popped up on him lately. “You scared me!”

 

“I apologise,” the man bows. He offers a hand and pulls Jongdae up. When their eyes meet, the face reveals a young man with clear and beautiful features. It doesn’t look like he is a resident of the ruins, but the air of power around him says otherwise. “I am Luhan.”

 

“Jongdae,” he answers playfully, though he does hope to be a little intimidating with the response. “Lord Jongdae.”

 

Luhan smiles brightly at the cheeky response, but does not mimic Jongdae to engage in the ritual prayer. Jongdae lifts his head from the prayer, feeling quite awkward but he doesn’t say. He’s never met a person that’s denied the practice before. It leaves an odd feeling in his stomach that slowly sinks in deep and painful as Luhan speaks.

 

“I commend you for making it this far but I suggest you turn back.” First and foremost, Luhan offers praises because the summoner and guardian’s efforts are to be recognised. The pilgrimage is draining on all parties, but in his opinion, it is not worth all the turmoil. “The fight against Sin is futile.”

 

Jongdae stares quizzically. The triumph against Sin is clear in his memory. He’s lived through it before. Jongdae also understands the difficulty because not all summoners succeed, but this is the very first time that he’s heard of someone calling a pilgrimage futile.

 

“My summoner went before you, you see,” Luhan reasons. “I’ll tell you that it’s not worth it.”

 

Jongdae reaches out and wraps a tight grip around Luhan’s wrist, pulling the former guardian away. He turns to Sehun with an excuse on his lips but finds it pointless, as his guardian is absorbed in his work. Jongdae walks and walks, pulling Luhan to a corner and pinning him with a stern gaze. It seems ineffective because the light within Luhan’s eyes cannot be stolen. Those lovely chocolate orbs gleam beautifully, with an enthralling glow, undefeated even as Jongdae exerts more effort into his grip and his stare.

 

However, Jongdae’s words are not up to par to what he really wants to say. The summoner dares not rip open this kind of wound. It may heal on the surface, but a guardian that is left behind will _never_ truly heal. He does however, stand his ground for the choices that he has made. He’s gone through a lot to get to where he is today and a guardian’s opinion without grounds will not shake him from his decision.

 

“You cannot tell me whether or not it is worth it,” Jongdae answers in return. “My pilgrimage is different from yours.”

 

This one, the journey through Spira, with Sehun, belongs to him and no one else.

 

“You should head back,” Luhan offers gently, his words laced in kind affections that Jongdae cannot figure out. “It’s not too late.”

 

It’s like Luhan doesn’t hear him.

 

“But what do you mean?” Jongdae presses.

 

Luhan sighs, pitying him. Jongdae holds a firm gaze until he gives in, parting his lips with a straight answer—

 

“Jongdae!” Sehun’s voice cuts through. “You’re supposed to stay within my sight at least!”

 

Realisation sinks in and Jongdae scrambles awkwardly to his feet and rushes to make sure that he is back in Sehun’s view. Once Sehun spots him and made sure that he is unharmed, he turns his attention back to the pot on the fire. Jongdae grins sheepishly at Sehun’s expression but stands at a close distance this time to ensure that he isn’t scolded again.

 

“I’m nearly done so get back here.”

 

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Jongdae nods in response and then turns back to Luhan flashing a smile. The more the merrier especially if it is a fellow guardian. “Sir Luhan, would you like to join us?”

 

Luhan blinks at the welcoming invitation and nods slowly in understanding. He follows Jongdae’s footsteps back to where the fire is and seats himself on the opposite side of the summoner and guardian. Watching their interactions is fascination, because the memories of his own journey flash before his eyes. The pyerflies are being exceptionally playful tonight, gathering before him and playing their final scene mockingly. It pulls him away and he momentarily forgets about where he is and whose company he is in.

 

“Sir Luhan?”

 

“Ah,” Luhan blinks quickly and settles his eyes on Jongdae and his guardian again. He reaches out with a soft smile and accepts the cup of water that is presented to him. “Thank you.”

 

Sehun eyes him, “Where is your summoner?”

 

Jongdae stiffens visibly but Luhan takes it with nonchalant. Although Sehun had not heard of their conversation Jongdae still feels a need to voice his apology. However, the words become stuck in his throat when he catches Luhan’s smile of forgiveness. It’s a beautiful smile—one that he cannot match. Luhan’s whole face lights up, the expression he presents is coated with affections of the fond memories. There is a gentleness that cannot normally be seen behind the former guardian’s usual façade.

 

“My summoner… is no more.”

 

Jongdae drops his head as Sehun swallows, an apology tumbling out his lips immediately. Luhan smiles, waiting for them to ask the questions—the _right_ questions, but the two of them stay silent. He watches them exchange glances and breaks into a soft chuckle of understanding. It becomes evident as the night goes on, that Jongdae and Sehun are on a journey of their own, not to be influenced by anyone else’s.

 

“Will you go through with this?” Luhan questions them instead. There’s something that he wants to know. “Even if it’s not what you thought it was?”

 

“This journey hasn’t been what I expected,” Sehun replies, shooting Jongdae a disapproving look.

 

Sehun means the Blitzball match, the dive at the Moonflow and the training with the chocobo—all of which he has learned to treasure. Those stand out the most but there are also minor silly moments like the battles with the Basilisk and the Malboro that he’d rather forget only because of the nasty after taste. Jongdae laughs flatly. He knows that he’s caused a lot of trouble but despite all of that, they still managed to get through. They’ve made it and with a whole bunch of new and fun memories to boot so he definitely considers it to be a positive.

 

“We have made promises,” Jongdae answers gently.

 

It’s not just his oath and pledge at the temple when he had been approved of as a summoner. Jongdae’s promises includes the ones to the people that he’s met along the way, the fiends that he’s battled and every particle of pyerflies that he’s sent. It is also his promise to his parents and his wish for Jongin to make it big at the Luca Stadium.

 

Luhan challenges the notion of promise easily. All summoners make promises. “Are you sure they aren’t lies?”

 

“I haven’t lied,” Jongdae replies defensively, with hardened resolve in his eyes.

 

Luhan jerks backwards in surprise. Jongdae’s eyes flashes with something utterly dangerous, just like his own summoner, when he was told to back down. Of course, their _promises_ are not lies. They are made _upon_ lies.

 

“My apologies,” Luhan answers reflexively with his head lowered. “I—no.”

 

Jongdae breaks into a smile relatively quickly and Luhan is shocked into silence again. The quick change is surprising and difficult for him to place. The words that he had wanted to say are closed up within him as he meets Jongdae’s eyes again. Luhan is unsure of how to go about it, not when Jongdae resembles _him_ to such a large extent.

 

“Ah, no,” Jongdae apologises to him this time. “I didn’t mean to…”

 

“No,” Luhan waves a hand. “I shouldn’t have assumed that you two…”

 

Sehun who had been watching with a little fear of an upcoming fight, breaks the awkward atmosphere but shoving a bowl of warm stew and a skewed fish at each of their faces. He encourages them to eat and hopes to diffuse the air of the bitter tension. Sehun only opts to feed Luhan because the man is not as hateful as Zitao had been.

 

“Do you have any advice?” Sehun asks, “For the final battle?”

 

“For the final battle?” Luhan asks to clarify. Sehun nods and Jongdae sticks his head into the bowl of soup, uninterested. “No, I don’t.”

 

Sehun stares for a moment, exchanges another glance with his summoner and then shrugs. Perhaps, it comes differently to each party. They all have different methods of travel and battle, so it’s probably not easy to say. All they can say is that the Aeons and the Final Aeon are a consistent and pivotal part of the journey.

 

“Seconds?” Sehun asks instead.

 

Luhan shakes his head. Jongdae takes another small portion of the soup and drinks from the bowl slowly, savouring the taste. Nothing on the journey had tasted like this. This, reminds him of home, of Jongin’s bright smile and mellow voice when he praises Sehun’s cooking. There’s a bit of new warmth settled on his chest that soothes and calms. It washes away all the worries of today and lulls Jongdae into a drowsy state.

 

So Jongdae turns into bed early that night. He had wanted to star gaze but his eyes had fluttered close out of pure exhaustion. He misses the night but it makes no difference if he sees it or not. There are not many stars showing tonight, as if they’re playing a game of hide and seek. However, Jongdae doesn’t seek, because it’s an unnecessary to do so now. This is the point where he needs to cut off all lingering feelings.

 

Later that night, when Sehun is rummaging around for more wood, Luhan sneaks back into their resting area to steal another moment with Jongdae. He is quiet and careful as he steps over their belongings to leave the items unscathed. Luhan has had time to calm down and push the thoughts of his own summoner away. He can now try again with more clarity of mind and determination. However, before he manages to wake Jongdae for a little continuation from where they have left off, Sehun’s back and he’s even more menacing than before.

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun questions, gun held snug against the back of Luhan’s head.

 

Luhan laughs easily, in the exact same way that Jongdae does and the gesture is very distracting. It’s airy and light but Sehun’s not going to let it get to him. He nudges the gun against Luhan’s skull and demands that he gets back onto his feet and away from the soundly sleeping summoner. Luhan puts his hands up in the air and backs away slowly until he’s standing upright and facing Sehun.

 

“What were you doing?” Sehun asks again, firmly.

 

Luhan looks at him for a long moment, contemplating. It shouldn’t be hard but his throat clogs up at the memories that are still as vivid as they’d been that day. Nothing has changed. How many can Luhan try to dissuade?

 

“I—”

 

“Hm… Sehun?” Jongdae mumbles, jerking upwards and rubbing his eyes.

 

The fire is still burning bright and Jongdae looks to be rather incoherent in his half asleep state but he opens his eyes and stares straight at them curiously. Luhan paints on a soft smile and sends it Jongdae’s way as Sehun lowers the gun out of sight.

 

“Nothing,” Sehun assures, “Go back to sleep my Lord.”

 

Jongdae pouts but Sehun throws the blanket back over his body and demands it with a firm gaze. Lazily, Jongdae turns back around and curls into the warmth of the fire and dozes off again. In that moment of distraction, Luhan escapes, a few steps further into the distance and out of Sehun’s reach, concluding that perhaps, it isn’t meant to be.

 

* * *

Sehun sticks close to Jongdae as they explore Zanarkand. The dome is also filled with rubble and more than it had been outside, pyerflies. He cannot escape them—they linger at every corner that he turns and they float away upon his entrance but they are still there. The Moonflow had been completely different and he had avoided the Farplane so this spooks him. How come there are so many unsent in a place that summoners frequent?

 

“They’re not all unsents,” Jongdae tells Sehun, hoping to be soothing. “You know that pyerflies are everywhere. These are probably not harmful.”

 

“Right…”

 

_Luhan!_

 

Jongdae jerks suddenly, whipping his head around, eyes in search of the said former guardian. His eyes dart around swiftly but there’s no one there, not even in the shadows of the broken pillars and stairs. It’s then that he realises that that had been a memory, a fragment of what once was. Sehun looks at him worriedly and Jongdae waves his hand dismissively. The summoner turns forward and begins walking again, brushing the name out of his mind.

 

“They’re just memories, Sehun.”

 

Sehun nods because this is it. This is all that’s left to endure. “Yeah.”

 

The further they go, the more Sehun doubts this as the final location. He knows that it’s ruins but dome looks even worse than the already crumbled buildings. It feels like it’ll come tumbling down at any time but they have to proceed forward if they are to obtain the Final Aeon. After a long walk, they finally come towards a chamber that resembles the cloisters of the temples.

 

“Again?” Jongdae groans inwardly.

 

They stand in the chamber without any way forward. There is only an exit and that is the path from which they came. He’d thought that they’d already completed all the trial cloisters as necessary when it ended at Remiem. Sehun looks at the space before him and follows up with a sigh. Despite the state of the rest of Zanarkand, the trial seems to be functioning perfectly fine.

 

“I’ve got it,” Sehun sighs, rolling up his sleeves.

 

He steps onto the final platform and waits for the screen to flash. It buzzes with a loud noise and then shows them the pieces that they need to find in a variety of green, red, yellow and blue. The square platform that he stands on is relatively small so Sehun feels rather confident about completing the task in the timely manner. He studies the screen again and then looks to the floor beneath his feet. The floor is divided further into squares and there are a few dots of white lights here and there.

 

“Stay there for the time being,” Sehun instructs.

 

He tests waters first by stepping on the nearest square with a bright white light in the middle. The floor lights up with red—covering four squares in an ‘L’ shape. It’s one of the ones required and he tries again on another step. However, once he’s completed the next few steps, nothing happens. The chamber door remains closed.

 

“Why isn’t the door opening?” Jongdae asks, blinking.

 

Sehun sighs, “Don’t step on anything and just stay there okay?”

 

Jongdae nods. “Okay…”

 

Sehun looks around and then attempts to restart the board. He finds the switch near to where Jongdae is standing and asks the summoner to kindly step on it. Once Jongdae does, all the colours on the floor disappear except for the dim white. He stares at the screen again and then directs his vision downwards, studying the scattered white lights and then stepping around it carefully. Once he’s made his choice, he steps on the square and watches as the blocks light up.

 

When he completes it, the room shakes and doors open on the side of the square platform, presenting them with the usual temple pillars. Sehun sighs in relief because he’s familiar with those. They hold the spheres and the actions that he needs to take from here on out are familiar. Pushing them backwards, reveals a new trail and he starts again, selecting blocks on the ground, only this time in the second chamber.

 

There are a total four puzzles to complete in the next chamber. Once Sehun is done, he returns to the previous room to push the pillars in but find it impossible. It frustrates him and he walks back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what it is that he needs to do. He studies the chamber carefully before his eyes finally settle on the Kilika Sphere and the Besaid Sphere embedded onto the side of the screen in the second chamber. He removes them carefully and returns to the previous chamber to insert them into the remaining two pillars. Once the spheres are put into their rightful places, the pillars move backwards on their own with a low rumbling. When Sehun is certain that they have completed what is necessary, he waves, granting permission for Jongdae to move from where he currently stands.

 

The summoner nods and follows as Sehun leads him into the second chamber. On the floor, there are six temple seals, now all lit up as a sign of completion. Sehun sighs in relief and walks side by side with Jongdae towards the platform. It should now rise so that they can ride it down but nothing comes. Jongdae wonders if it is broken and takes a step forward, feet landing on the seal as he looks down for any signs of it.

 

However, instead of the solid platform, a fiend jumps towards them. The battle begins without a chance to flee. A quick scan tells Jongdae that the beast’s name is Spectral Keeper. The fiend’s duty is to block their path and stand in the way of the ascending platform towards Lady Yunalesca. The creature rocks back and forth before them viciously, its claws swinging in their direction but not yet attacking.

 

Jongdae and Sehun are given a brief moment to assess the situation before they come up with a plan of attack. Sehun who is more comfortable with combat gives out instructions carefully and Jongdae nods in obedience. He complies with every step and focuses on curing the aliments that the Spectral Keeper’s attacks leaves, while Sehun concentrates on dealing the damage. It’s a lengthy battle with a small party of two but eventually, they manage to knock the enemy out of their path.

 

As with all other fiends, upon its defeat, the Spectral Keeper fades to nothing, pyerflies dispersing in the air and is then gone. There are no traces left. Jongdae sighs in relief when no other fiends appear and falls to his knees before the platform. He’s wary now and needs a break, should they encounter another fiend that is meant to test their abilities. He seriously didn’t think they’d have another fierce battle like that up ahead. Never, has a trial put them up against a fiend before, let alone one this dangerous. The platform to move them towards the High Summoner has come up to lead them down, but he’s still not ready to take it yet.

 

“Let’s take a break for a moment,” Jongdae heaves a sigh, breathing heavily.

 

He pulls Sehun to sit down next to him and shuts his eyes tightly in attempt to will away the fatigue. Jongdae hadn’t been scared of anything along the pilgrimage. There were a few fiends that he would have liked to avoid but it was not out of fear—more so out of the fact that it brings more trouble than it’s worth. Right now, he’s tired, but fidgety. Even Sehun notices the restlessness so he doesn’t comment as Jongdae fiddles with his fingers, bending them and kneading them as he likes. It isn’t an unwelcomed act anymore anyway. Jongdae’s always been slightly touchy. He’s often wrapped his tiny little fingers around Sehun’s wrist or his neck to drag him around. Holding hands isn’t all that different.

 

“You’ve grown, Sehun,” Jongdae comments casually with a laugh.

 

Sehun narrows his eyes. He knows exactly what Jongdae is referencing and he would be annoyed if they weren’t already at the last stop of the pilgrimage. There’s nothing left to hide here.

 

“I decided on it,” Sehun replies evenly. This is nothing like the sudden strike of thunder or the unknown feelings the pyerflies can elicit. This is within Sehun’s control and although it may not have been a choice at the beginning, it is now. “I’ve had enough time to come to terms with it.”

 

“I haven’t,” Jongdae mumbles incoherently under his breath.

 

He doesn’t catch the exact words, but Sehun is certain that it’s frustration.

 

Sehun tilts his head and looks down, at Jongdae’s little pout, “What did you say?”

 

Jongdae, who is in his deep thoughts, doesn’t hear him. Instead, in that spare moment, he skews his attention in another direction. Upon recollection of Luhan, he jerks up in a lively manner and sets Sehun’s hands back down by his side.

 

“Luhan dropped by last night, didn’t he?” Jongdae questions lively. “Did he have something to say?”

 

“Nothing,” Sehun scowls disapprovingly, “It looked more like he was trying to kidnap you.”

 

The summoner blinks slowly and then breaks into a grin as the words sink in. He chuckles, flicking Sehun’s forehead lightly in one quick motion before he pulls himself onto his feet. Sehun scowls and Jongdae snorts at his pout but does not assert anymore meaning to his words. Jongdae would rather they don’t confirm anything. It’s a little too late for that now.

 

“Well, he didn’t,” Jongdae says instead and extends a hand to pull Sehun up, for the last stretch. “So you’re stuck with me for a little longer.”

 

Sehun catches Jongdae’s hand and pulls himself up for the final walk of their journey together. Unlike the time at the Thunder Plains, when Jongdae is pulling him along with determination, this time, Sehun walks with him side by side. Jongdae’s fingers however, are linked loosely to allow his guardian a last minute escape. Sehun chooses not to take it and the final set of stairs appears before them soon enough. The road is filled with crumbs of rocks and stones of what the building once was, but it doesn’t obscure the path towards the High Summoner. Jongdae takes another deep breath at the bottom of the set of stairs before exhaling and storming up with all his might. Sehun follows with a full understanding of their choices. If he doesn’t do it now, he’ll turn back.

 

Up the stairs, Lady Yunalesca gathers as soon as they set their feet on the next level. The pyerflies come together at the centre of the ruined room to form her body. She’s an unsent that the people are okay to have around. She’s the one that hands down the method to defeat Sin. Without her, the Spirian population will suffer, endlessly. The people will fall into despair, because their hope will disappear along with her.

 

“My Lady,” Jongdae bows deeply, being careful to tear his gaze away.

 

Jongdae, like most others, has never met a High Summoner before and Lady Yunalesca will be one and only. It’s both an honour and a nerve racking experience. Jongdae lifts his head at her dismissal for formality but doesn’t meet her eye directly. He doesn’t really know what to do at this point.

 

“Family? Friends?” She asks titling her head. After a good look, she tries again, deciding easily. “Ah, lovers.”

 

Sehun coughs but neither of them refutes the notion because it’s not all that important to obtain a confirmation. What they have is enough for this to work. The bond that they have now is different from the one that they started with. Sehun and Jongdae now hold a completely new understanding of each other and to an extent, they can relate. Sehun has learnt to appreciate Jongdae’s efforts and is willing to become a resource to make the end of the journey easier.

 

“Come forward, child,” Lady Yunalesca beckons, waving a hand in Sehun’s direction.

 

Sehun makes a step forward only to be pushed backwards by Jongdae’s extended arm. He looks down, confused, but Jongdae silences him with a firm stare. The summoner stands his ground before Lady Yunalesca and tries for a smile. He doesn’t mean any hostility—yet. She doesn’t flinch in his retreat and instead smiles. Her confidence is evident in the way that she falls back without worry of rebel. There are always those with questions and insecurities. Their faith may not be strong enough but their abilities have brought them to her and that’s adequate for this to work.

 

“And what of the Final Aeon,” Jongdae questions, “If I may ask, Lady Yunalesca?”

 

“The Final Aeon?” She replies, blinking slowly.

 

Few have wanted to know, because a sacrifice is a sacrifice. There is nothing more to it than that.

 

“I understand the consequences of the Final Summoning,” Jongdae answers, “But my Fayth…”

 

“Every Aeon that defeats Sin becomes Sin in its place.” Lady Yunalesca answers bluntly, not batting an eyelash of flexing any muscles. Jongdae doesn’t think that she _understands_ what she’s telling him. “And thus is Sin reborn.”

 

Jongdae recoils, staggering backs slowly. “ _Always_?”

 

Jongdae’s heart thunders in his chest, rejecting. There’s a rough constriction around his chest that seals his breathe. This is not what Jongdae had been told. This is not why he’s here. The teachings have constantly reminded him that one day, they will be able to rid Spira of Sin explicitly. Jongdae fully understands his sacrifice and is, approves where his life will go if it will aid them in destroying Sin, but not like this.

 

“Humanity is incapable of attaining enough purity to exercise Sin,” Lady Yunalesca replies nonchalantly, “This is the only way.”

 

“The Fayth willing give their lives to help defeat Sin,” Jongdae reasons. “They dream so that one day, it will end. The Final Aeon—”

 

“Will be the one to renew Spira’s hope—the hope of your friends and family,” Lady Yunalesca says, empathy filling her voice.

 

Jongdae jerks and Sehun pulls. The impending violence is stopped and Jongdae turns back, eyes gleaming as he glares at his guardian. Those eyes tell him that he’s not ready to tolerate something like this. Although Jongdae does not take the temples’ teachings word for word, he has his beliefs. He admires those who have gone before him and is forever thankful and indebted in their sacrifice but the things that Lady Yunalesca is telling him right now, is not right. This is a scam to fool all of Spira.

 

“Sehun,” Jongdae struggles, “Let me go!”

 

“Jongdae, calm down.” Sehun sighs with a tight grip. “It’s always been a sacrifice that requires the both of us.”

 

“As my Fayth you are supposed to be forever,” Jongdae reasons childishly, like one that doesn’t want his toy to be taken away—but unlike children, Jongdae has an infinite interest Sehun.

 

Sehun shakes his head. “Is that how you got through this whole journey?”

 

Jongdae flinches inwardly. The answer is in between a yes and a no. He cannot say for certain if it was a temporary peace of mind that he had allowed himself or not. Jongdae had been convinced that the Aeons, had all gathered eventually as gifts from previous summoners. The Aeons that he has obtained upon his journey are all recorded down as reoccurring for _all_ summoners. So why not his Final too?

 

“Now, come forward,” Lady Yunalesca encourages gently though her body language strongly says otherwise.

 

It settles in Jongdae’s stomach quickly, the words of warning that Luhan had given him. However, it’s too late now to try anything against her. The memories that Jongdae had encountered now make sense. Luhan’s summoner had denied the hope that Lady Yunalesca had offered and consequently left his guardian behind. Jongdae cannot do that. He is weak and fragile. The journey that Jongdae had gone on remains strong in his memory. This is the thing that he had been working towards in earnest, even though it is not as he wishes.

 

Jongdae bites down on his lips hard, balling his fists as the thoughts and choices roam his mind. He doesn’t have an answer but he knows that he needs to do something. He takes a side step to present himself carefully and to stop hiding behind his guardian, but before he even gets a word of protest out, Sehun’s turned back around with him, a light shake of head and pleading eyes.

 

“Jongdae,” Sehun sighs, “Don’t let my preparations go to waste.”

 

“Sehun, you can’t,” Jongdae grumbles; grip tight on Sehun’s arms. “I will not allow it.”

 

Sehun frowns. The choice _is_ Jongdae’s, but Sehun needs to be stronger than this. He can feel the malicious intent in the High Summoner. Sehun doesn’t want to walk out of Zanakard dome alone and empty—the purpose of their whole pilgrimage crumbling away because of how weak he really is. The journey had meant to help Sehun grow—give him enough strength to make his own choices instead of following through with another’s wishes. Sehun had made up his mind to be Jongdae’s Final. Even if it is not what he had believed it to be, the decision he has made should not be taken away from him.

 

“Listen to me,” Jongdae demands. “I will not allow it.”

 

“But,” Sehun sighs shakily, forehead rested against Jongdae’s. “I want to be your Fayth.”

 

Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut, away from reality, all perception and most of all, that look of determination in Sehun’s eyes. This is something that he is to grant, rather than to succumb to because of his personal feelings. How can Sehun _want_ this when Jongdae himself, does not?

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Allow me,” Sehun insists.

 

Jongdae shakes his head, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He always knew that it’d come to this and he knew that he’d cry but it wasn’t meant to be done in the face of his guardian. Jongdae’s weakness was never meant for public display.

 

“Promise me,” Sehun whispers, pressing very gently against his lips, “That you will summon me.”

 

“No—”

 

Jongdae’s been selfish all along, so he steps back and stares firmly in defiance. One more selfish act will hurt, but Jongdae is sure that Sehun can take it, if he has been able to endure the guilt of walking Jongdae right to death’s door every single day of this pilgrimage.

 

“We’re going to the end, right?”

 

“This isn’t the end that I was working towards,” Jongdae retaliates.

 

Sehun shakes his head. That’s not important now. Even if it is not what he had wanted or what he had been told, Jongdae can still make it to the end. Sehun knows of Jongdae’s strength and his desire to save Spira. Despite his playful throughout the pilgrimage, Jongdae is sincere. Sehun can believe that.

 

“I believe in you,” Sehun whispers with another gentle press of lips against the corner of Jongdae’s mouth.

 

Jongdae freezes and Sehun takes it as his chance to escape the grip that Jongdae’s got on him. Sehun pulls away resolutely and sets Jongdae’s arms down by his side. Sehun stills him, holding firmly with a strong grip and a dark gaze that keeps him planted in his place. Jongdae’s fingers curl into tiny fists, knuckles turning white in frustration as the guardian turns away from him and walks into Lady Yunalesca’s space.

 

“Wise child,” Lady Yunalesca praises with a small smile on her lips, hands reached out for Sehun to follow. “Come.”

 

* * *

All the memories that Jongdae had created along the way, do not help as he exits with Sehun’s twin pistols pocketed away. The memories that he has insisted on making are meant to bring him strength—the great places that he had visited, the friends that he’d made and intended to save. Now, they mean nothing. It is a futile sacrifice. Jongdae staggers almost lifelessly to the fireplace of the ruins and Luhan is back to comfort. His usually sparkly eyes have lost colour and they are exceptionally sad.

 

“Your summoner,” Jongdae whispers, “Is an admirable person.”

 

“As is your guardian, Lord Jongdae,” Luhan replies, settling down next to the flame.

 

Jongdae’s silent laughs echoes against the cool air with the shaking of his body. Luhan hums in the silence that fills and entertains himself as Jongdae sorts himself out. He had seen their brief interactions the day before and it’s clear, that it had been an important bond. It doesn’t matter how it came about, the fact that it’s been taken from him is the thing that hurts. Summoners know their fate from the beginning so the regret should not on the things that they _should_ have done.

 

“You’ve gotten this far,” Luhan offers measly, “You’ll be able to do it.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t know if he can so he nods, without much promise and stays silent for a long moment. Luhan lets him be. When Jongdae tries for a smile, he hopes that he’s assuring, but his attempt of a smile breaks when he catches the rainbow in Luhan and frowns once more. Luhan is also an admirable person. He has fought just as hard for his summoner.

 

“I have a request,” Luhan states, eyes crinkling into a small smile

 

Jongdae looks at him and chuckles softly in understanding. “It will be my honour.”

 

* * *

At the base of Mount Gagazet, just before the bridge that leads back to the Calm Lands, Jongdae stops and drops everything to catch the final break. The road is empty and he doesn’t need to face anyone with a smile on his lips. It’s never been easy, but without Sehun, it’s just so much more difficult. There is a constant reminder of Jongdae’s choice in Sehun’s absence and it continues to dig deeper into his already open wound. The people that he cares about are not here to give him that strength anymore and he’s honestly, very tired.

 

The final part of the journey without Sehun is exhausting. There is no one around to cater to his whims and reprimand him for playing around. Even so, Jongdae hasn’t been playing around. There’s no Sehun to annoy, no Sehun to tick off and no Sehun to laugh at when the guardian is at a loss for words with Jongdae’s course of actions.

 

“Perhaps we can keep dreaming,” Jongdae mutters.

 

As expected, there is no reply.

 

Sighing, he drops his heads against his knees and curls into himself. Jongdae mimics Jongin’s posture perfectly, but unlike his younger brother, he is not young and pouting about his desire to go out to sea to play Blitzball being denied. Jongdae feels a sense of hopelessness and there is nowhere to run. Jongdae knows that he should face himself and his insecurities before the Final Summoning but he does not wish to do neither.

 

The other option is to run. Jongdae can quit his pilgrimage and keep Sehun by his side in the form of a Fayth for the rest of his life. However, even Jongdae knows how cruel that is in comparison to life as Sin. Once Jongdae leaves, Sehun will be stuck dreaming by himself for an eternity, because the freedom that comes with his defeat by a summoner after Jongdae will never come. Sehun will be alone because there will be no one to summon him. Neither of the choices that he has to make is an answer.

 

 _I don’t like pyerflies,_ Sehun tells him, tone dripping with disapproval. _You know that right?_

 

Jongdae manages a broken snort, “Says the Fayth.”

 

Sehun’s trying so Jongdae doesn’t say anymore. They both know that once Sehun becomes Sin, he’ll be surrounded by pyerflies, drowned in them actually, because he will be the one ripping lives away from their home. Jongdae chokes silently on his tears and keeps his head buried at the thought. He cannot stand to look at his Sehun like this. Sehun sighs silently and places a hand on Jongdae’s head, just keeping it there and hoping that the message conveys because now, they cannot feel each other’s existence.

 

* * *

When Jongdae returns to the Calm Lands alone, the memories that he’s created of Sehun’s smiles and laughter with the chocobos, hit him and ends up being cruel instead of supportive. These things that he wants to protect are all _pointless_ if Sehun will not be around to appreciate them. Sehun will not be there to watch over everything and ensure that their efforts have not been in vain, that one day Sin will be defeated.

 

Despite the difficulty of moving alone, Jongdae reaches the travel agency with an odd calm. The people there who recognise him welcome him back and Jongdae kindly asks them to pass the message on. He will be engaging in the final battle once the people have gathered to lure Sin to the Calm Lands.

 

“Of course my Lord,” the clerk assures, pleased with the good news. “I’ll have the message passed on for you. You must be tired. Please, rest.”

 

They show him to the same tent that he had woken in after obtaining the Aeon at Remiem Temple and make the place as comfortable as they can. Jongdae thanks them with smiles but does not offer words of his experience as they wish and turns to bed in silence. He curls into the covers and attempts to sleep but it’s hard, when there’s so much going on. The summoner ends up staring at the roof of the tent for a long time, just breathing in and out slowly to calm his inner nerves. Once his breathing evens and his heart slows to a regular beat, it is easy to notice the things around him. Eventually, the quiet settles in and night falls upon them, seducing Jongdae to a light sleep.

 

When Jongdae wakes up three days later, he is once again fooled with an illusion of Sehun standing guard. Peeking from the corner of his eyes, he can see Sehun’s stiff figure, standing sternly by the entrance of the tent, without movement or words. The sun is blasting through the thin curtains and Sehun’s silhouette falters, causing Jongdae’s heart to ache. Jongdae rushes off the bed quickly, but the moment that he comes to full alertness, the image that was once there, disappears.

 

“Ah,” Jongdae jerks backwards, slightly shocked by the clerk that’s come to the entrance of his tent. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“No,” she smiles warmly, offering him a hand. “I wish to inform you that the preparations are ready.”

 

The people that they need to attract Sin have gathered at the entrance of the Calm Lands. After numerous attempts, Jongdae mounts a chocobo alone and makes his way towards the entrance of the Calm Lands. He greets the people who have come and promises them safety. Jongdae finds it hard to express the truth when everyone looks at him with hope and admiration. His anger dissipates as he sees all the lives that can be nurtured by this sacrifice, elderly and children alike.

 

Sin arrives as expected, though the wait had been a while. Sin’s natural behaviour has been studied over the years and the method passed down, works, almost like a charm. The only thing hidden from the people are the details of the truth underneath. Even as death comes for him and fear renders his whole being cold, Jongdae cannot bring himself to tell them that this peace, this Calm that he promises them is a lie.

 

When Sin comes onto the land, all spectators evacuate behind the rocks so that Jongdae can calmly engage in battle. Jongdae looks at the beast with a surprisingly large amount of sadness. He stares at Sin and wonders if he will see through the body; to see the person behind it, feel their agony and their wish to be free. Will Sehun be like that? Is Jongdae really going to subject him to be a victim of it?

 

Sin roars in agony and Jongdae takes a step back. He takes a moment away and attempts to will his feelings away. The knowledge that he has gained is causing him to waver because he can now see hints of sadness and frustration within the Fayth that is hiding behind the mask of Sin. However, Jongdae cannot waver here. It will not help him move in the least. The summoner bites down on his lips and stands his ground on the green plains of the Calm Lands, impossibly alone and small. The space is large and there are people behind the walls cheering him on, but it’s cold and empty.

 

As Sin travels over the calm Lands, the vicious creature drops its spawn forcing Jongdae summoner Shiva to protect the citizens from potential danger. He hopes that her garden of ice will keep Sin and its spawn at bay while he gathers himself together. _Now_ is not the time to be falling apart, but Jongdae is only managing to come together. It’s not like he was one piece to begin with. The journey had meant to pull him together for this moment and yet, the glue that Jongdae had been searching for is not strong enough.

 

“Diamond dust.”

 

Shiva affirms his command and showers ice all over the battle ground and with a snap of her fingers, the built up ice, shatters, dealing a large amount of damage but mostly to the Sin Spawn. It only manages to hold Sin for a very limited time. The freezing attack of ice causes the creature to stagger in its response but the recovery is quick. Shiva stands her ground, taking the hit for the summoner as he sorts out the last of his internal conflict. She doesn’t blame or criticise—her cold demeanour forever present as she stands her ground. Shiva accepts him for who he is and will fight for him until the end. That is the bond that they have agreed to share.

 

When she falls to her knees, Jongdae spares her complete defeat and dismisses the Aeon from her post. In her place, he summons the fierce Aeon obtained in Bevelle. Bahamut is ferocious when he comes and stands strong before Sin. Despite the difference in their sizes and their mentality—Jongdae still remembers the Fayth being but a boy—Bahamut faces Sin with great bravery. Every attack is precise and powerful, but alas there is a reason why they have gone on the journey to obtain the _Final_ _Aeon_.

 

_Jongdae!_

 

“Okay,” Jongdae hisses, gritting his teeth. “I know, okay?”

 

As soon as Bahamut is defeated, Jongdae bites down on his lips and succumbs. This method of battle is not going to work. The normal Aeons do little damage to Sin and their sacrifice is futile. Jongdae knows it for a fact, but is still unable to act. Sehun—the Fayth—hisses in his ears, demanding to be free from his constraints. Jongdae attempts to block him out, never been one to listen without to nagging but it is pointless. They are connected in a way that is different from his connection the other Fayths.

 

Sin roars as Bahamut’s pyerflies disperse and Jongdae readies his staff for the next summoning. It is the first time and his body moves on automatic, the short dance conducted more swiftly than any of his others. The seal appears on the sky above him and the gust of wind that comes with Sehun’s arrival is strong. Jongdae is thrown back by metres but he stays safe with the support from the Warrior Monks from Bevelle. Jongdae covers his arms with the sleeve of the robes until the wind dies down and finally uncovers his vision to set his eyes on his Final Aeon. Sehun is completely different, whether it is his appearance or his manner.

 

The frame is similar, but Sehun occupies a much larger space, his clothes tattered with the growth but there’s an air of power wrapped around him. Attached to his arm is a large firearm, similar to his regular weapon, only much more intimidating and seemingly powerful. Jongdae cannot tear his eyes away from the sight. Despite the change, Jongdae can still invision the one that had been with him throughout this whole journey. A mirage, created in pyerflies from Jongdae’s memory is clearer than the image currently presented to him.

 

 _Command me,_ Sehun demands with a single look. _I am_ yours _. I will do as you say so don’t hesitate._

 

Jongdae flinches backwards and closes his eyes to calm the trembling nerves. There are a whole crowd of people waiting for his victory but no matter how he wills himself to move, Jongdae hesitates until the very last moment. It takes a long time to convince himself that a summoner will come along and free Sehun of his choice as Jongdae’s guardian.

 

“Okay,” Jongdae exhales softly, eyes parting slowly to meet with the reality that he’s chosen, “Let’s finish this, Sehun.”

 

Sehun turns slightly, a small smile on his lips as he nods in confirmation of the command. He dashes towards Sin and the creature roars as Sehun readies the Overdrive for the one hit knock out. The firearm only takes a moment to start up, before fire. Sehun jerks back upon the impact of the shot and everything stills as the bullet launches and dissipates upon contact with Sin’s armour.

 

Jongdae lowers his shielding arm slowly and cracks an eye open with unease. He hadn’t heard anything upon the contact but Sin’s silence is something else. There’s no roar of pain or anything of such and the Warrior Monks on guard are stunned to a silent shock. When he finally meets eyes with the creature, there seems to be a moment of connection. Jongdae just cannot tell of it is sadness or something other. Relief floods him when Sin does not attack and Jongdae’s feet give him away. Jongdae is on his knees with laboured breath before he knows it, his unavoidable end commencing but Sin is only offering them a temporary goodbye.

 

Slowly, Sin’s armour shatters and the bits and pieces threaten to fall onto the land. The people standing on guard take shelter, but the shards disappear as pyerflies, leaving a rainbow sky behind as realisation of victory sinks in. Jongdae’s heart slows, just as everything else in Spira does. They hold hope but cannot believe. They wish, with all their might that this is the last sacrifice that they have to make, but no one knows for sure whether this round of penitence is enough.

 

Sehun turns to look at him, one final time before Yu Yevon steals their bond and brutally snaps it in two. Jongdae feels the crack on his heart—the attack well executed, sharp and concise—as he stumbles forward, clutching at his chest. He feels his heart constrict, tightly with a venomous squeeze as each beat slows. At the very least, the pyerflies that he finds infinitely beautiful attempt to console him. Particles in rainbow explode around him, making their escape for the skies as Sehun fades out of view.

 

Amongst the cries and cheers for Jongdae’s victory, everything fades and only a neatly pressed moonlily remains.

 

 _Fin._  

 

[1] Spira’s currency.

[2] Term referred to any powered type of machines. Most machina are banned in Spira due to their potentially destructive nature.

[3] Magic points are MP in the game and are required to cast magic spells, such as White and Black magic.

[4] The Great Machina War between Bevelle and Zanarkand that ended with the creation of Sin. The war waged between these two cities was fought using machina by Bevelle and summoners by Zanarkand. Upon the creation of Sin, Bevelle reflects upon its mistake and bans the use of machina in hope to rid of Sin by atonement.

[5] A white magic spell that nullifies electric based attacks for one round.

[6] The Al Bhed language found in scattered pieces around Spira.

[7] “Ieyui nobomeno renmiri yojuyogo hasatekanae kutamae” is the Song of Prayer to Yevon, often sung in the temples by the Fayths.


End file.
